Love With Caution
by Sound Shadow
Summary: Gaara only ever knew how to feel hate, rage and anger then he met Sasuke, who taught him how to feel love,lust and jealousy. Warning contains: Child abuse, rape, cutting, suicide. Complete. Currently getting edited and slightly re-written.
1. Save Me From Me

**AN: ****This was my first fan fiction and it has a lot of mistakes so I'm fixing it and re-writing some parts. Expect the last chapter to be scrapped and replaced with a new one. I don't really like this at all anymore but at least it will be more readable now.  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, child abuse, rape, self mutilation. **

**The main pairing is Gaara x Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. The lyrics belong to Amber Pacific.  
**

* * *

Gaara stared moodily at the alarm clock as it was blaring at him, it was 6.30AM. Gaara wasn't sure why he set the alarm because he rarely ever slept, maybe it was just the hope that one day the alarm clock will wake him up rather than reminding him that he was already awake before it went off. He got off his bed and pulled some clothes on, black jeans and a black shirt with fish net on the end of the sleeves; he also put on a black wristband. Gaara pulled a dark grey hoodie on but left the hood down. He walked into the bathroom only to see his older brother Kankuro putting on his purple make-up, Kankuro insisted it was warrior paint but no one believed him, what was the point of wearing warrior paint if you weren't a warrior?

Kankuro spotted Gaara's reflection in the mirror and gave him a questioning look.

"Get out." Gaara told him flatly before walking over to the mirror. Kankuro look frightened which only made Gaara smirk. Kankuro walked out of the bathroom and once he knew he was a safe distance away from his hostile little brother he started muttering about how much of a brat he was.

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed his eyeliner from one of the drawers; he applied it thickly to cover the dark rings around his eyes from not sleeping. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair not really caring that is was messy. Once he finished he walked back out of the bathroom and saw his sister Temari rubbing tiredly at her eyes. Gaara hated her, he hated her that she could sleep and he couldn't, he hated her because she always spoke nicely to him even though he knew that Temari didn't love him, how could she when he killed their mother.

"Morning Gaara." Temari slurred, still sleepy. She sighed at the cold look Gaara was giving her and walked into the bathroom. She hoped a nice hot shower would wake her up, even though she got up last she knew there would still be hot water left because neither of her brothers bothered having a shower when they woke up. Once Temari finished in the shower she got dressed and put her blonde hair up in four pony tails. Temari walked into the kitchen to see Kankuro stuffing his face with toast and Gaara leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Have you had breakfast yet Gaara?" She questioned, knowing that most likely he hasn't had breakfast and if he even bothered answering her it would be something hurtful. She really did love him but she knew when she was younger she treated him just the way their father had, with disgust and hostility. Now that Temari was older she knew it wasn't Gaara's fault that their mother died giving birth to him, but she was sure that Gaara thought it was. After all he spent the first twelve years of his life been treated like a murderer by his father and his two older siblings. The only person Gaara ever loved was their uncle but when Gaara was six years old that all changed though she wasn't sure what happened because Gaara never spoke about it.

Gaara gave her another cold stare before looking away. Why would she care if he'd eaten, the quicker he died, the happier she'd be. He only just ate enough to keep himself alive, he was underweight for his age and height. He knew both his older siblings were looking at him, Gaara knew they were blaming him, they had to move from their old home in Suna and now they were starting a new school, or at least Kankuro and Gaara were. Temari quit school four years ago so she could get a job to support her and her two younger brothers, she never told her brothers what she did for work and it worried Kankuro, he knew Temari was trying to look after them but at what cost?

Gaara was in year 11 now and Kankuro in year 12. School was already four months in before Gaara got expelled from Suna High. Two people who hated him started a fight and he fought back. He got expelled of course and all Deidara and Sasori got was a slap on the wrist, but it was understandable, no one liked him, he was a freak and a monster.

Temari grabbed the keys off the bench and started walking towards the door. "Come on, you're gonna be late, don't wanna be late starting at a new school." Temari knew she was forcing herself to try and keep her voice light and cheery but what other choice did she have? If she blamed Gaara she knew he would snap, of course chances are Kankuro would say something.

"We wouldn't have to start a new school if Gaara kept his temper under control." Kankuro spat out bitterly. Temari sighed. Figures he'd have to go and say something like that. Temari waited to see Gaara's reaction, she got ready to intervene a possible fight between her two brothers. It seemed to be her lucky day though because Gaara just walked out the door and pulled his i-pod out and stuck the headphones in his ears. Kankuro followed him out once again muttering about how much of a brat Gaara was.

Temari pulled up at the new school, Konaha High. Both her brothers got out, Kankuro said thanks for driving and Gaara walked off without a second glance. Temari drove off as her brothers walked up to the office.

The lady at the office glanced up as two boys walked in, they both looked like trouble. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"We're new here, we were told to come and get our timetables" Kankuro explained whilst Gaara just stood with his arms crossed.

"Okay, can I please get your names?" the lady asked.

Kankuro smirked, "It's polite to give your own name before asking others." he said smugly. The lady look shocked and knew her first impression of trouble was right.

"Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku." Gaara said, speaking for the first time. He said it with a deadly tone and gave his brother an equally deadly look. The lady hurried away to get the boys timetables. She came back and handed both of the timetables over. Kankuro got both the timetables knowing Gaara wouldn't accept it from the lady. Kankuro made sure he touched her hand and then let it linger, he gave her a smile then walked over to Gaara and handed him his timetable. Gaara took it but kept his hand as far away as he could from his brothers. Kankuro rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from Gaara.

"Gaara, I will get a guide for you, your timetable is the same as Uchiha Sasuke so he will be your guide, and Kankuro your guide will be Hyuuga Neji." She hurried off to call Sasuke and Neji to the office and sat back down waiting, she avoided looking at the two standing in the office, but she couldn't help glancing up quickly, Gaara was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Kankuro was looking at her. She blushed and looked down making Kankuro smirk.

"You still haven't told me your name." Kankuro flirted.

"It's Shizune." she said quickly and then saw Sasuke and Neji walk into the office. Shizune thanked Kami that she could get rid of the two boys now.

Gaara looked up at saw two males walk through the day, he assumed them to be Sasuke and Neji. One had ebony hair, it hung over his face and stuck up at the back. Very emo-esque Gaara noted. The black haired male had a white button up shirt and plain black skinny jeans. He was good looking. Good looking? Gaara questioned himself in why he thought that. The other male had long brown hair with very pale lavender eyes.

"Sasuke, Neji, can you please show Gaara and Kankuro around?" She asked politely knowing that neither of the boys would want this job but they were the only two that had the same classes as Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Sasuke, he was assuming it was Sasuke and not Neji.

"Are you Gaara?" Sasuke questioned the red-head. Sasuke noticed the kanji symbol for love on his head and thought to have the symbol for love was slightly gay. Unless there was a deeper meaning behind it. Gaara's eyes had more eyeliner than what he had on, but it looked good, he then mentally berated himself for thinking something like that. He noticed that the red-head hadn't answered and maybe it was the other one...Kankuro. Sasuke looked around and realized Neji had left with the other guy. The red-head gave him a look and walked out the door. Sasuke frowned and walked after him.

"Are you Gaara or not?" Sasuke questioned the red-head again. Sasuke already had the feeling that he wasn't going to like the red-head, he was even ruder than he was.

Gaara stopped and looked at Sasuke wondering whether he should tell him that he was Gaara. Gaara figured it wouldn't hurt and although he was already starting to dislike Sasuke for the fact that he thought he could question him and get an answer. Due to the fact that he needed Sasuke to show him where his classes were he decided to reply. "Yes." Just because he was going to answer didn't mean he needed to use more than one word.

"We have English first then." Sasuke replied and walked off towards the English room with Gaara trailing behind him. Sasuke walked into the English room and saw that he and Gaara were the last to enter, but everyone was standing up. Sasuke was wondering why when he heard his English teacher start speaking.

"Now that everyone is here we can start with new seating arrangements." His English teacher stated. Everyone in the room groaned, that meant everyone would be stuck next to someone they didn't like. Kurenai Sensei hoped that it would give everyone a better chance to get along but it never turned out well. Kurenai began pairing everyone off. Sasuke heard Sakura complaining because she had to sit next to Naruto and didn't get to sit next to Sasuke.

"But Kurenai Sensei Naruto smells like ramen and last time I sat next to him his voice made my ears ring!" **"CHA! That's right! We deserve to be next to Sasuke!"** Sakura and Inner Sakura yelled out. Sakura glanced over to see Naruto dancing around happy that he got to sit next to Sakura again. She sighed loudly and walked over to him, Sakura smacked him over the head and sat down.

Gaara watched with boredom but suppressed a smirk when he saw the relief on Sasuke's face that he wasn't going to be next to Sakura. Obviously the boy had some fan girls but that's to be expected when someone looked as good as Sasuke. Gaara realized he just referred to Sasuke as good looking again and frowned deeply. Gaara heard his name been mentioned and looked up. Gaara knew he wouldn't know anyone's name so it was going to be difficult for him to find who he had to sit next to, but Kurenai seemed to think of that. "Gaara and Sasuke."

Gaara watched Sasuke's face closely to see what he thought of sitting next to him, but Sasuke's face showed indifference. Sasuke didn't really care who he sat next to along as it wasn't Sakura or Naruto. Sasuke walked off to the seats at the back and sat down. Gaara followed him, glad that Sasuke chose to sit at the back. Gaara sat next to him, it wouldn't be too bad sitting next to Sasuke as long as he didn't say anything.

"So what's with the tattoo?" like that. Gaara glared coldly at Sasuke for his question but yet he found himself answering, he wasn't sure why though.

"It's not a tattoo," and that was all he said before looking out the window. Sasuke didn't bother asking him anymore questions which made Gaara pleased, he didn't want to be kicked out on first day for punching Sasuke.

Sasuke sat thinking about Gaara._ "If it isn't a tattoo then it must be a scar...but why would he have a scar like that on his forehead...there's no way it could be accidental...unless."_ Sasuke's thoughts trailed off as he lifted his hand to the back of his neck, feeling his own scar there. Maybe he had more in common with Gaara than he thought.

_"Why does Sasuke keep looking at my scar...he must think I'm freak.. .that's to be expected though...everyone thinks that...it's not like I care...I don't care what he thinks...I don't care what anyone thinks...they can all die, I don't care." _Gaara's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing loudly. Gaara didn't realize that he spent so much time staring out the window that he missed the whole class. Gaara stood up and waited for Sasuke to tell him where his next class was, this was the class Gaara was looking forward to. It was his favorite class, it was art. He enjoyed art back at Suna even though the teacher never appreciated his style of morbid drawings.

"We have the next thirty minutes off, you can go get something to eat or do any studying in this time, but it seemed you weren't paying attention. I'm guessing you don't know what we're doing in English." Sasuke said with a voice of indifference. Sasuke began walking off before turning to Gaara. "Come with me if you want," and then kept walking. Gaara paused trying to decide whether he should go with the Uchiha, if he did then it would make him seem like he cared whether he had a friend or not, but if he didn't he may not be able to find the Uchiha again meaning he wouldn't be able to find his art class. He stood still for a moment before following Sasuke.

Sasuke walked outside with Gaara next to him, Sasuke walked over to a table and sat down, he was the only one at the table other than Gaara who sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke. Sasuke knew the peace wouldn't last though. His fan girls would show up soon enough. Just as he thought that, a pink haired girl ran over to him.

"Sasuke! How much does it suck that Kurenai Sensei made us sit apart in English!" The pink hair girl gushed out whilst sitting next to him.

"Shut up Sakura. You are so annoying," was Sasuke's reply to the pink haired girl.

Gaara watched with mild interest at Sasuke's blunt reply and Sakura's face. She seemed to recover quickly though and it seemed this way a daily thing. She started telling him about her day and he ignored her. Gaara wondered whether Sasuke actually had any friends that weren't just fan girls...or boys...he smirked at that.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Sasuke snapped at him. Clearly the fan girl was putting Sasuke in a pissy mood. Gaara didn't bother replying and looked off into the distance.

"Who's that Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, just realizing Gaara for the first time. "Is he new?" She whispered quietly.

Gaara looked at the pink haired girl with an annoyed expression on his face. "Obviously I'm new, how stupid are you?" He said bluntly. Gaara figured that Sasuke wouldn't care how he talked to Sakura. He obviously didn't like her. _"I shouldn't care if he likes her or not...if he liked her would I try and be nice..? No...I can't be nice but why do I care so much about what Sasuke thinks? I only just met him."_

Sasuke smirked at what Gaara said to the pink haired girl. She looked like she was about to tackle Gaara but before she got that far she got shoved out of the way by another one of his fan girls.

"Move it forehead girl!" The new arrival spat out at the pink haired girl. She sat down at the now vacant spot next to Sasuke. She twirled her hair in her fingers and smiled at him. "We have art class next Sasuke, isn't that great? Do you think we can sit next to each other?"

Sasuke was saved the effort of replying by his pink haired fan girl.

"Hey! Ino-Pig! Sasuke is mine!" The pink haired girl recovered from been shoved out of the way and was getting ready to kill her arch-rival. Sakura walked over and sat on the other side of Sasuke and tried to get his attention. Sasuke got his i-pod out and shut both the girls out. Gaara saw both the girls face's fall when he did that, he saw four people walking over to the table. There were three males and a female. The female was holding on to one of the male's hands. They got to the table and looked at the two fan girls.

"Move it." Said the male with what looked like make up on his face, he had a hood up and small dog with him. Gaara looked at him and thought he resembled a dog but not in a bad way, the dog boy went to sit next to Sasuke. The fan girls quickly got up and took off. The dog boy looked at Gaara with confusion in his face. One of the males sat down on the other side of Sasuke and the other one went and sat on the side that Gaara was sitting at. Gaara recognized one of the males from earlier today, Neji, he was the one showing is brother around. Neji pulled the female onto his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

_"So Sasuke does have friends that aren't fan girls...why do I feel let down by this?" _Gaara looked at the male sitting next to him, he had dark brown hair that fell over his eye and part way down his face. The female had dark brown hair, close to black and had it up in two buns on her head.

"This Is Gaara, he's new here and he's in all my classes so I've been showing him around." Sasuke answered his friends unspoken question, his voice was in the tone of boredom. "Gaara this is Kiba." He pointed to the dog boy. "Tenten," the girl that was sitting on Neji's lap "and Izumo." the emo looking boy.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said and looked off into the distance again. None of Sasuke's friends bothered talking to him as his vocabulary was currently as advanced as "hn." Thirty minutes were up quickly and Sasuke stood up and told his friends he'd see them at lunch. Gaara got up and started following Sasuke

"See ya Gaara." Kiba waved to him, Neji was kissing Tenten, Izumo was listening to his i-pod and writing something. Gaara was startled, why was this dog boy saying bye to him? It was as if the dog boy was been nice, but Gaara knew better. No one was nice to him, they would all turn on him soon enough.

"Hn." Gaara replied and took off after Sasuke who was waiting for him.

Sasuke said nothing to Gaara he just walked off towards the Art room. Sasuke glanced back quickly to make sure Gaara was following then kept walking. Once they got into the Art room, Sasuke walked over to a large filing cabinet and opened the drawer with his name on it. He grabbed his latest drawing that he was working on and then walked back to Gaara.

"Our art teacher is Sai. We have to hand in at least five pieces of finished art work every month for marking." Sasuke told Gaara this and then went and sat his drawing down on a table before walking into a room that connected to the Art room. "Come with me," he told Gaara before walking into the room. Gaara followed and looked around. "This room has all the art supplies, so help yourself." Sasuke grabbed some pencils and walked off leaving Gaara on his own.

Gaara looked around and saw that there was much more in the way of art supplies than Suna ever had. He was definitely going to enjoy art this year. Gaara grabbed an A4 sized piece of paper and some pencils, he spotted the fine-liners and grabbed a packet of them as well. Gaara walked back into the Art room and saw that most people had sat down now, leaving the only spare seats next to Sasuke and some creepy bushy brow guy dressed entirely in green spandex. Gaara looked back at the seat next to Sasuke and saw the reason no one was sitting next to him, he had put his bag on the seat next to him making sure no one would. Gaara watched as the blonde girl from before walked up and started batting her eye lashes at him. Gaara could just make out what she was saying.

"Sasuke can I sit with you?" Ino smiled and started moving his bag, assuming she was going to get 'yes' as an answer. Who would say no to her? She knew she was hot.

"No." Sasuke said flatly without looking up at Ino. Ino huffed and then went to find somewhere else to sit, her eye started twitching when she realized the only place left was next to the bushy brow guy.

Gaara now realized he had no choice but to sit next to Sasuke. Sighing internally he walked over to Sasuke wondering whether he was going to get turned away. _"Why do I even care if he says no? I'll still sit next to him, it's not like I have a choice and if he objects I can always hurt him."_ Gaara hoped that Sasuke would let him sit next to him. Not because he wanted to but because if he hurt Sasuke it would mean he wouldn't be able to enjoy the art supplies the school had. Gaara walked up to where Sasuke was sitting and grabbed the bag on the chair and put it on the ground before taking a seat. Sasuke looked up at him but went straight back to his art, not caring that Gaara was sitting there. Gaara felt something he hadn't before, he wasn't sure what the feeling was, it was almost as if he was happy that Sasuke let him sit there but turned everyone else away.

Sasuke glanced up to see who moved his bag, Sasuke was feeling pissed because Ino had already tried to sit next to him, although he felt satisfaction that she had to sit next to bushy brow but the fact that someone dared move his bag and sit there made him angry. When he saw it was Gaara though he just went back to his art. He positive Gaara wouldn't talk to him and he was even more positive that Gaara wouldn't hit on him like Ino would. Sasuke felt annoyed though because Gaara didn't bother saying anything to him. The red haired boy just got out his i-pod and started drawing.

_"What's wrong with me? Why do I care that he didn't say anything? I should be glad that he's not talking.."_ Sasuke sighed and decided to follow Gaara's action and got his i-pod out as well. He could hear Gaara's music playing and he recognized the song quickly and selected the same song before going back to his drawing with the song blaring into his ears.

_"If you only knew the pain, the pain I keep inside_

_The pain that makes me_

_Then without it who am I_

_In a room with broken walls_

_I lay in scene and dreams_

_I want you to see_

_I'm cold and white_

_I'm holding on_

_I'll try to breath for you_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm singing loud_

_You could be all I need_

_And I'm losing my will_

_Just to hold you in_

_I'm giving up the hope_

_That you could have been the one_

_To save me from me_

_And now our lips will meet_

_and I'll taste their defeat_

_I'll give in this once_

_I'm cold and white_

_I'm holding on_

_I'll try to breath for you_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm singing loud_

_You could be all I need_

_Still I know I'll carry on_

_Guide me through the life I lost_

_To find these faults in me..._

_To find these faults in me_

_I'm cold and white_

_I'm holding on_

_I'll try to breath for you_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm singing loud_

_You could be all I need_

_I'm cold and white_

_I'm holding on_

_I'll try to breath for you_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm singing loud_

_You could be all I need_

_To save me from me"_


	2. Cut My Wrists and Black My Eyes

**AN: Inner Sakura and Shukaku will be written in bold. Thinking will be written in **_italic__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Art finished quicker than what Gaara would have liked, he was fairly happy with his drawing so far. He needed to add some more detail and it would be finished. Gaara watched as everyone else put their drawings away in the large filing cabinets that were around the room. He wasn't sure whether he should find an empty one or not and he didn't want to ask anyone. He frowned in frustration. Sasuke watched with amusement as Gaara continued to frown over his problem.

"You can use my drawer." Sasuke ended Gaara's predicament. Sasuke walked over to his drawer and placed his finished art work in. Gaara followed and eyed Sasuke's art work. The main colours were black and blue, it looked like there were three dead bodies on the ground and one small boy huddled in the background. Gaara was impressed, he'd never seen someone come close to his morbid style of drawings. Gaara placed his almost finished art work down, the picture was of a demon version of himself that he called Shukaku, the demon was killing people with no faces. Gaara didn't give them faces because he didn't want to remember them. He didn't want to remember the people who called him monster, freak and murderer. At the bottom of his art work in gothic styled lettering he had written the words "self-loving-carnage." which was what his name meant.

Gaara closed the door of the cabinet and walked towards the door. It was lunch now and he had an hour and a half off. He figured he'd find a deserted place where no one would come near him. As Gaara got closer to the door he realized Sasuke was standing there looking at him. _"Is he looking at me? Why? Is he waiting for me? That doesn't make sense...he'd never wait for me...then again he hasn't showed me where my last class is and he probably doesn't want to have to find me at the end of lunch...that makes more sense."_

Once Gaara reached Sasuke, the ebony haired male began walking at a slow pace. Gaara walked next to him, he was beginning to enjoy the Uchiha's company. Gaara wasn't sure why, was it because he had yet to insult him? Even though they weren't talking it was a comfortable silence. Gaara heard the sound of giggling behind him and turned his head slowly to see why, he thought someone was laughing at him, calling him names. He was so used to it yet, he had hoped that maybe this school would be different. When he turned around he realized it was the pink haired girl and the blonde haired girl. _"Sakura..and Inu...? No. Ino. Sasuke's fan girls. I thought they hated each other? Why are the giggling together? Does Sasuke know they're following him?" _

"You realize your fan club's following you right?" Now that Gaara said that he figured it was stupid, how could Sasuke not know that they were following him. Their giggles were high pitched and the comments on his ass were said very loud. _"__**It's because you want to hear his voice...you want him to talk to you...**__"_ Gaara frowned, his inner self, the demon that he drew earlier named Shukaku told him like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Hn...you learn to shut it out after a while." As Sasuke said this he grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him into the boy's toilets that they were passing. Gaara ripped his arm away from Sasuke and gave him a deadly look. It was enough to scare the devil itself but Sasuke didn't look fazed at all.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara was livid. He hated people touching him, no one was allowed to touch him and worst of all Sasuke grabbed him around the wrist where his wristband was. Of course Sasuke didn't realize but doing that was now sending a searing pain up Gaara's arm. Gaara had a bad feeling that some of the cuts on his arm had been re-opened, even though the pain was enough to almost make him smile he was worried about the blood. Sasuke watched as Gaara continued staring at his wristband with a frown. Sasuke wondered if he was the same as him.

"Something wrong with your wrist?" Sasuke tried to not act accusing, he was curious whether Gaara was the same as him.

"It's none of your business!"

"You sure can get moody can't you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Keep asking me questions and I'll kill you."

"Whatever."

Gaara paused at this, was Sasuke not afraid of him? He wasn't running away and he didn't seem fazed at all by the death threats._ "Why did he save 'whatever'? Does he not care if he's killed? Does he hate life as much as I do?" _Gaara took a closer look at Sasuke, he had a wristband on both his wrists. Did this mean he cut himself too? Or did he just wear them to look cool.. probably.. he looks like he spends at least two hours in front of the mirror doing his hair. Gaara looked at Sasuke's eyes, they were almost black, but he wasn't looking for the colour. He was looking to see if his eyes were the same as his. Gaara realized that he couldn't tell. Sasuke was doing a good job at hiding his emotions. Gaara knew he did a good as well, but when he got to his room he let down his guard and let his emotions out. He only just remembered when he was about five or six and his eyes used to be bright, full of happiness, trusting and kind. Now all they showed were defeat and emptiness.

"Gaara. Stop looking at me." Gaara was pulled out of these thoughts as he focused on what the Uchiha was saying.

"I'm not looking at you, just because you have a fan club doesn't mean that everyone's looking at you."

"That's why I pulled you in here."

"To make me join the fan club? I don't think so."

"...Idiot! To get away from them."

"What the fuck did you just call me!"

"...You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman."

Gaara growled at Sasuke. "_Who the fuck does he think he is? No one talks to me like that and gets away with it._" Gaara walked into one of the toilet cubicles and slammed the door shut. He pulled off his wristband and saw that he was correct, when Sasuke grabbed him some of the cuts from last night had been re-opened. He sighed with annoyance and grabbed some toilet paper. Gaara wrapped it around his wrist and put the wristband on. He was happy to let them bleed but didn't want to get blood on his wristband. The cuts shouldn't bleed too much or for too long. Gaara opened the door and froze at what he saw.

Sasuke looked like a deer in the headlights. He didn't realize that Gaara would finish in the toilet so fast. Sasuke was assuming that Gaara would sit in the toilet and brood. His pale arm was covered in scars, some were white and blended in with the pale skin tone. A few were tinted pin, newly healing scars. The most recent marks on his arms were raw and open wounds. Sasuke gave Gaara a 'it's-not -what-it-looks-like' look and pulled his white sleeve down hastily. Sasuke frowned when Gaara started walking towards him. Gaara stopped right in front of him. Gaara only came up to Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke was expecting to be called filthy and disgusting for doing it. Sasuke watched in confusing as Gaara grabbed his sleeve and pulled it. Gaara then slipped his wristband up his arm revealing blood soaked toilet paper. Gaara frowned at this. Guess the cuts bleed more than he expected.

"Why?" Gaara looked up at Sasuke, his eyes let some emotion through...was it concern?

"Why? Are you going to tell me why you do it?"

"No. It's none of your business."

"So what makes you think I should tell you why I do it? It's none of your business either."

"Hn." Gaara crossed his arms and almost pouted. _"What the fuck! What the fucking hell is wrong with me? Sasuke can hack himself to pieces, I don't care! __**Yes you do.**__ Oh don't you fucking start. __**It's so obvious. You care because you don't see him as a threat...you care because he's the same as you...you care because you want him as a friend...and maybe as something more..**__What the fuck are you talking about? I don't need friends and I sure as hell don't need something more. Just shut up and leave me the fuck alone!" _ Gaara pulled at his hair with frustration. He hated Shukaku even if he was a figment of his imagination.

"Why are you pulling your hair?" Sasuke asked with confusion. Surely he wasn't frustrated because Sasuke wouldn't tell him why he cut himself.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

_"Another death threat. Maybe I should keep count?" _Sasuke pondered with amusement. "Tell anyone what? That you pull your hair? Never realized it was such a shameful thing to do." Sasuke found something fun to do. Piss the red-head off._ "Another growl. Wonder if I should keep count of those too..."_ "I won't tell Gaara. I don't see why I would, as I do it too." Sasuke reassured Gaara. Even though he was having fun pissing the red-head off he knew there was only so far he could go before Gaara punched him. Sasuke wasn't ready for Gaara to be expelled yet. He wanted to know more about the red-head. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he finally found someone who would understand him.

Gaara gave Sasuke a blank look and walked to the door and Sasuke followed him. Gaara pulled out his headphones and chose a song. Sasuke did the same, waiting to hear the red-head's song before selecting the same.

_Hey there_

_I know it's hard to feel_

_like I don't care at all_

_Where you are and how you feel_

_Put these lights off as these wheels_

_keep rolling on and on (and on and on and on...)_

_Slow things down or speed them up_

_Not enough or way too much (and on and on and on...)_

_How are you when I'm gone?_

_And I can't make it on my own (And I can't make it on my own)_

_Because my heart is in Ohio_

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes (Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight or die_

_Because you kill me_

_You know you do_

_You kill me well_

_You like it too, and I can tell_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone_

_Spare me just three last words_

_"I love you" is all she heard_

_"I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever"  
_

_And I can't make it on my own (And I can't make it on my own)_

_Because my heart is in Ohio_

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes (Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight or die_

_Because you kill me_

_You know you do_

_You kill me well_

_You like it too and I can tell_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone_

_You know you do (YOU!)_

_You kill me well (KILL!)_

_You like it too and I can tell (ME!)_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone _

_(WELL!)_

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes (YOU!)_

_My final breath is gone (KILL!)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight (ME!)_

_(WELL!)_

_And I can't make it on my own (And I can't make it on my own)_

_Because my heart is in Ohio_

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes (Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight or die_

_Because you kill me_

_You know you do, you kill me well. (YOU!)_

_You like it too, and I can tell. (KILL!)_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone. (ME!)_

_(WELL!) _


	3. Disappear

**AN: This chapter will be rather dark, it will contain rape/child abuse, if you don't like don't read.**

**I realise I probably shouldn't be doing this but, I'm working on another story a Deidara and Sasori one, i'll upload it later today.  
**

**Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to The Summer Obession.**

**P.S: Writter is in a weird mood and has changed her mind, I want reviews, you get the next chapter when I get some reviews - Laughs insanely and runs off holding the 4th chapter-  
**

The rest of lunch passed quickly, Gaara sat with Sasuke and his friends again and ignored them all. When Sasuke stood up to go to their last class Gaara got up and followed. The boy's last class was a Marital Arts class. Gaara wasn't sure if everyone learned at the same pace or whether there were different classes for beginners and advanced students. Gaara wanted to be in the advanced class, he knew he was good at martial arts having done it for 10 years. He started learning after the incident with his Uncle.

"There's two sensei's, Kakashi Sensei and Gai Sensei. Kakashi teaches the more advanced students and Gai teaches the beginners. I'm not sure what class they'll put you in. I'm in advanced" Sasuke informed the red-head.

"Hn.. I've done martial arts for 10 years."

"10 years..? That's a long time. I've only been doing it for 5 years but I'm the best in the class."

"You're not the best anymore. I am."

"You really think that? I can kick your skinny ass easily. I mean seriously Gaara, do you even eat?"

"Everyone eats" Gaara had not idea why he was talking to the Uchiha brat. Gaara had said more today than he had said in the last month. Gaara realised Sasuke had stopped walking, they'd come to a door. Sasuke opened the door and walked in, Gaara trailed behind him and followed Sasuke over to one of the Sensei's. The Sensei had a mask covering most of his face and a hiate-ate with some sort of leaf symbol on it covering his left eye, Gaara could see a scar running down his face and his silver hair seemed to deify gravity.

"Kakashi Sensei. This is Gaara, he just moved here and he thinks he's good enough for your advanced class." Sasuke explained to Kakashi about the red-head standing behind him.

"Really now?" Kakashi looked over Gaara, noting his small frame but deadly look. "Well how about he fights you Sasuke, then I'll see whether he'll be in advanced or beginners."

Gaara smirked. This would be easy. Gaara was hoping for a challenge, he knew he shouldn't underestimate his opponent but seriously going up against the Uchiha shouldn't be too hard, he'd be more worried about messing his perfect hair up. Gaara took a fighting stance and looked at the Uchiha without showing any emotion in his cerulean eyes.

"Not even going to bow Gaara? That's disrespectful." Sasuke said with a smirk and also took up a fighting stance.

"I have no respect for you."

"You will after this."

"I highly doubt it Uchiha."

"Hn we'll see."

"Is your plan to talk me to death? It's working so far, I'm on the verge of killing myself listening to you." Gaara was growing bored quickly, he hadn't had a fight for so long. Not since Deidara and Sasori. Gaara started thinking about them and how much he hated them, he didn't realise the Uchiha had stopped talking to him.

Sasuke saw the red-head was distracted and aimed a kick behind his knees hoping it would bring the red-head to the ground. Gaara however was quicker but only just and jumped back and shot Sasuke a filthy look for attacking when he was distracted. Gaara now paying full attention crossed his arms and carefully watched Sasuke. Gaara noted that the Uchiha was slightly shocked by his bored attitude about the fight. Sasuke ran forward and sent punches and kicks at the red-head who blocked them all with ease. Not a single attack landed against the red-head. Sasuke was getting agitated. No matter how much he tried he couldn't hit the red head. Gaara continued to dodge the attacks making the Uchiha even more frustrated.

**"Enough already. I'm bored of this. Put him out of his pain boy." **_"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion." __**"Words hurt. Really. Just fight back already" **__"Shut up!" __**"Is that anyway to talk to the only friend you have? I thought you knew better Gaara. I'll go if you want and leave you all alone with no one there..." **__"Friend? That's fucking bullshit Shukaku! I want you to leave!" __**"Is that right boy?"**__ "YES!.. no.. don't.. " __**"Don't what boy?" **__"Don't.. don't leave me alone.." _

Gaara flinched at the thought of Shukaku leaving him. He really hated his inner demon but Shukaku was all he had.

Sasuke noticed the red-heads lack of response to everything. Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should stop the fight or just keep going and hope that Gaara snaps out of it. Sasuke realised that this may be his only chance to hit the red-head. He aimed a punch to his shoulder not wanting to hurt him too much. The punch hit and knocked Gaara onto the ground. Gaara broke out of his thoughts and remembered where he was. He got back up and didn't bother trying to block Sasukes attacks anymore. It was time for him to fight back. Gaara kicked at Sasukes shins only to punch him in the stomach, Sasuke stumbled back and retaliated with an attempted kick to Gaara's stomach. Gaara grabbed Sasukes foot and pushed him back. Sasuke fell to the ground and Gaara put his foot over Sasukes neck applying pressure making Sasuke gasp for breath.

"Enough, Gaara let Sasuke up." Kakashi calmly told the red head.

Gaara took his foot off Sasukes neck and took a few steps back, making no effort to help Sasuke back up. Kakashi looked the two boys over to make sure they didn't any life threatening injuries.

"Well Gaara, I think it's safe to say you can be in the advanced class. You two can have the rest of the class off. Go to the nurses if you want" Kakashi then walked off leaving the two boys to their own devices.

Gaara walked off leaving a still shocked Sasuke behind. Gaara knew he needed to get away, Gaara headed outside and walked over to a tree, he leant against it and slowly sunk to the ground. Shukaku had never threatened to leave him before and it scared him. He knew he should be glad if Shukaku left him alone but Shukaku had helped him in his own sadistic way.

_Gaara sat on his bed with tears falling down his pale face. His Uncle was lying dead in front of him. Gaara was so scared but he couldn't move. This was the 10th time his Uncle had come into his room to show him how much he loved the little red head. Gaara was so confused, his Uncle was the only one who loved him, he knew that much but didn't really understand why. The first time his Uncle came into his room to show Gaara how much he loved him was only two weeks ago._

_"Gaara do you want me to show you just how much I love you?"_

_"YES! How much Uncle?? SHOW ME!" Gaara smiled with the innocence of a child as he scrambled onto his Uncles lap, Gaara was clutching his teddy in one hand and giggled up at his Uncle._

_"This is a special love only we can know about. Okay Gaara?" _

_"Okay! It will be our swcret!"_

_Yashamaru picked Gaara up off his lap and sat the giggling six year old on the bed. Yashamaru stood up and pulled his jeans down, leaving only boxers on. He sat back down and picked Gaara back up and sat him on his lap again._

_"Now Gaara I'm going to show you.. my pet"_

_"A pet? What kinds of pet?!"_

_"It's a bit like..a snake.. but you have to stroke it to make sure it's nice to you. Wouldn't want you to get hurt would we?" _

_"Would it bite me!?!"_

_"Yes.. it might.. so we better make the snake happy right?"_

_'Right! I'll play with the snake and pet it!"_

_Yashamaru pulled his boxers down and grabbed Gaara's hand, he placed it on his "snake"_

_"Uncle?" Gaara looked at his Uncle with a questioning look._

_"Go on Gaara. Show the snake how much you want to be it's friend."_

_"No.. I don't want to!" Gaara retracted his hand, something telling him that this was all wrong. _

_Yashmarus attitude changed and he picked Gaara up and pushed him face first against the bed. _

_"I'll show you what happens when you disobey me you little brat! This is the only love you'll ever get!"_

_After that night Gaara did as his Uncle told him to. _

_Gaara watched sullenly as the door to his bedroom opened. He pulled the covers up hoping to hide from his Uncle. This was the tenth time his uncle had come to visit him and show Gaara how much he loved him. Yashamaru walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off Gaara. Yashamaru picked Gaara up and threw him on the floor. Gaara didn't cry out because he knew that would get him in more trouble. He stayed quiet._

_**"Fight back boy" **__"Who are you?" __**"I am Shukaku.. let me help you boy" **__"Help me? How? __**"Just fight back and I'll always be here" **__"Okay"_

_That was the first time Gaara heard Shukaku. Gaara stood up and looked up at his Uncle. Defiance gracing his face._

_"Bend over you little brat!"_

_"NO!"_

_Yashamaru went to grab Gaara, but Gaara been smaller and more agile ducked and pushed his Uncle. Yashamaru faltered and started to fall. He had been drinking that night. Yashamaru fell and hit his head on the corner of Gaara's desk. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up again. Gaara went and sat on his bed, he didn't know what else to do. Everything he knew had just broken around him. _

_**"Good boy.. now you need to destroy your emotional pain" **__"Emotional pain?" __**"What you're feeling now.." **__"How do I make it stop?" __**"Go to the kitchen and get a knife boy" **_

_Gaara followed Shukakus instructions, he held the cruel looking knife in his hands. Shukaku was getting ready to instruct him on what to do next but stopped as Gaara walked up to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He held the knife to his forehead and engraved the kanji symbol for love into his forehead. Blood went everywhere and Gaara started to feel dizzy. He fell to the floor._

_"This is the only love I'll ever have..." he whispered before passing out._

Gaara cried out in pain and scratched at his wrist, once again the cuts were re-opened and started to bleed freely. Gaara pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped an arm around them, his bleeding wrist hanging loosely by his side as the blood ran down and started to drip off onto the ground. Tears started to fall from Gaara's eyes. Gaara never wanted to feel the pain of his past again, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget though and it was killing him inside, Gaara knew he needed to try and control his emotions, he was in a bad place to be letting them all out but he couldn't stop, what his Uncle did to him keep replaying in his head making him whisper for it to stop.

Sasuke froze, Gaara looked like a broken angel. Tears ran down his pale face and blood down his wrist.

"No..please..no..stop.." Gaara continued to brokenly whisper this over and over. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, he didn't realise his feet were taking him to the broken angel. He sat next to Gaara and grabbed some gauze from his bag, it was meant for him when he cut too deeply. He gently picked Gaara's arm up and wrapped the gauze tightly around the bleeding wrist. Gaara looked up at Sasuke only just realising the Uchiha presence.

"Don't..don't touch me.." Gaara feebly muttered and pulled his arm away from Sasuke and wrapped it around his legs. He rested his head on his knees and looked out to the distance. His eyes were full of emotion, Sasuke felt tears coming to his own eyes. Gaara's eyes were filled with despair and sadness. It made Sasukes heart ache looking at the broken boy. Was this really the boy that he just fought with? That he exchanged insults with? The boy that showed no emotion before.

Sasuke pulled out his iPod and put one headphone in his ear, then put the other in Gaara's ear. Sasuke disregarded Gaara's wish of not been touched, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulder and pulled him close. Sasuke felt Gaara tense up before relaxing and let his head fall onto Sasukes shoulder.

Gaara thought about pushing Sasuke away, but he was having a calming effect on him, he wasn't sure why. Gaara never let anyone touch him, not even his own siblings, but Sasuke had somehow managed to get around his barrier and Gaara didn't mind so much. Sasuke was warm and Gaara felt protected.

**"Stopped referring to him as the Uchiha huh?" **"...why do I feel this way Shukaku?" **"I'll let you figure that out yourself boy" ** Shukaku laughed and then disappeared leaving Gaara to figure out his own feelings.

_"What happened to Gaara to break him so much? If I find out someone hurt him.. they're dead..." _Sasuke sighed. He only just met the red-head and he was already feeling protective of him. Sasuke leant back against the tree and stretched one leg out and left his other leg bending at an angle. Sasuke left his arm wrapped around Gaara's shoulders and pulled the broken boy against his side. Gaara's head moved slightly only to rest it back onto Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke lent his head against Gaara's and he picked his iPod up with his free hand and selected a song that he felt they would both relate too.

_"I'm trapped in a world that I can't take _

_Where everything's unrealistic and fake _

_I'm hiding out and planning my escape _

_I hope I'm not the only one _

_Please come and rescue me tonight _

_I just wish that I could disappear _

_Someone take me far away from here _

_Do you suppose there's more to life out there? _

_There's no happiness surrounding me _

_Hate and ugliness is all I see _

_I wanna leave it all behind _

_I'm running out of time _

_Please come and rescue me tonight _

_I just wish that I could disappear _

_Someone take me far away from here _

_Do you suppose there's more to life out there? _

_And I don't wanna be blind _

_I wanna open my mind _

_I wanna know if there's a purpose to this life _

_Will I ever find it? I'm running out of time... _

_Trapped in a world that I can't take _

_I'm hiding out and planning my escape _

_Please come and rescue me tonight _

_I just wish that I could disappear _

_Someone take me far away from here _

_Do you suppose there's more to life out there? _

_I just wish that I could disappear"_


	4. Taken Back By You

**AN: Gaara's finally changing, and at the end Temari meets someone who's different to other guys, guess who? **

**Most of this was written whilst I was sitting outside, and one of my chickens tried to eat my toes . **

**This is the first chapter i've written during the day, most are written at about 2 in the morning, hence the crappy spelling and gramma, not that I expect this one to be any better but I tried yeah.**

**I was keeping this chapter hostage, even though I said I wasn't going to, but I was feeling bipolar. Anyway after my first review I got all giddy and decided I'll post this chapter just for my anonymous reviewer yeah xD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if you want to sue, you can have my mum for payment.**

Sasuke smirked at Gaara and pushed him against the wall. Gaara didn't retaliate and his eyes gazed upwards to look at Sasuke, the smaller of the two smiled gently and gasped when Sasukes lips met his own, Sasukes tongue quickly snaking out and running it along the smaller boys lips who gave Sasukes tongue entrance into his mouth. Sasuke explored every inch of Gaaras mouth making him moan. Sasuke pulled back and smiled deviously at him.

"How much do you want me Gaara?" Sasuke questioned.

Gaara shot up and looked around, realizing he was still in his room, in his bed, not against a wall with Sasuke kissing him. Gaaras mind was in turmoil trying to figure out why he was dreaming about Sasuke and Sasukes tongue. Gaara couldn't like him.. Gaara didn't like anyone..

The small red-head has been going to Konaha High for a month now, it's been a month since he met Sasuke.. and now he was dreaming about him. Gaara sighed, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep again, he had an hour before the alarm went off anyway. Gaara was pretty shocked that he actually slept that night, it was only for a few hours but more than normal, even if sleeping lead to dreams that made his pants much tigher than normal. Gaara groaned and went to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Temari snuck in the front door hoping her brothers wern't awake yet, she headed in the direction of the bathroom and nearly jumped through the roof when her youngest brother come out of the bathroom with wet hair clinging to his face and a towel around his waist. Temari frowned at how skinny he was, the visible bones worried her. She also realized there were cut marks down his arms.

"Gaara.." Temari started to tell her youngest brother her worries before she was cut off by him.

"Why are you only just getting back now? And what's the point of trying to sneak in. Do you really think we're so stupid that we wouldn't notice you're not here?" Gaara asked his sister in a monotone voice, he didn't sound like he cared at all and Temari figured that he didn't but why was he asking, he never talked to her so why was he talking now and she didn't realise it was possible for the red head to put together such a large sentence.

"Work.. I.. had to work overtime Gaara" Temari wasn't lying technically, she was doing what she considered working, aslong as it paid the bills and made sure her brothers could go to school and eat.

"Kankuro doesn't know, he's not..smart enough to figure out what you're doing.. but I know Temari, and.." Gaara took a deep breath, he was suprised by himself and if the look on his sisters face was anything to go by so was she " ..and you need to stop Temari.. you can't do this even if you're getting money from it" Gaara finished and looked up at Temari, she had tears running down her face and she stepped foward to hug him. Only he stepped back. Temari sighed.

"I thought you didn't care about me.." Temari knew she shouldn't be pushing her brother anymore, but she really was curious about why he was suddenly talking to her, although if he really knew what she was doing for work she knew that could be trouble.

"I don't care but no one should be violated like that, even if its willingly it's still wrong, stop selling yourself Temari, you're better than that" Gaara walked off after making this statement to his sister.

Temari stood in silence, too shocked to do anything, even if he said he doesn't care she knew that it was pretty much his way of caring, he didn't have to say anything about what she was doing, but he did, that meant he cared right..? Temari guessed the reason he wanted her to stop though was because of what happened to him. She sighed and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her. The blonde wondered why Gaara was up having a shower in the morning, he never does that. Temari got undressed and frowned at the bruises left on her, men were such pigs but they meant her brothers were looked after and that's what mattered. She got into the shower to try and wash away everything, imagining all go down the drain. _"If only it was that easy..no matter how I wish it.. i'm never going to forget." _Temari sighed letting her guard down now that her brothers were no longer around, her eyes showed true despair, but she knew no matter how she hated it, she'd do it for her brothers, they were her life and she'd always look after them.

Gaara arrived at school in a bad mood, he finally could prove that Temari was selling herself for money and he didn't know what to do, one month ago he wouldn't have cared, but now he was changing and it was all thanks to a certain ebony haired male. Speak of the devil. Sasuke was walking over to him, Gaara frowned, Sasuke looked like he'd been injured, he was walking slowly and it looked like it was hurting him to walk. Kiba joined Sasuke at that moment and gave him a friendly punch in the side making the emotionless boy wince in pain. Kiba didn't realize but Gaara did.

"Hey Gaara!" Kiba exclaimed happily, even though Gaara rarely talked to any of Sasuke's friends they all included him in everything. Gaara gave him a 'hn' and looked at Sasuke with worry.

"Come _on_ Gaara, we'll be late to art" Sasuke stated to Gaara with an impatient tone and look.

Sasuke had ignored the look that Gaara gave him, he knew the red head could tell something was wrong with him, if Gaara was going to ask him about it he'd rather he did when no one else was around, they still had 10 minutes to get to art, Gaara kept quite about what was wrong with Sasuke though, even in art, as the boys took their usual seat at the back of the room, Gaara didn't say anything, actually Sasuke realised that Gaara had yet to say anything all day, he wasn't sure whether to break the silence or not, after another 10 minutes of quiet Sasuke glanced at Gaara who was drawing something very intently, he tried to get a better look at the drawing but couldn't see with Gaara's arm in the way, he noticed Gaara had his sleeve pulled up and new red marks that were probably done only the night before and faded old scars that could have been years old decorated the boys pale arm.

"Gaara.." Sasuke started..he wasn't sure what else he was going to say and now he just looked blanked.

"Hn...what is it Sasuke?" Gaara glanced up at the Uchiha and wondered why he had such a blank look, he was used to the emotionless look Sasuke usually had, but this look was different, like there were no thoughts at all in his mind, it highly amused to red head seeing the Uchiha so out of it, he wasn't sure what came over him but he couldn't resist but to tease him a little bit "What did the fan girls finally brain wash you into being their sex slave?" It was a bad theory but who knows, that could explain his blank state.

"Did..did you just..make a joke?" Sasuke asked in amazement and raising a dark brow at Gaara.

"Hn..I guess"

"It really wasn't funny.. fan girls and sex slave in the same sentence is a horror story..not a joke Gaara" Sasukes tone was light though, not of an annoyed tone, he too was joking with Gaara.

"I apologise Sasuke, I was simply concerned for your.." Gaara paused not sure whether to continue on with what he was saying after a second thought he contiuned knowing Sasuke wouldn't mind "..manhood" Gaara smirked at him slightly.

Sasuke smiled at him, only slightly, his lips were just turned upright, most people would miss it, but Gaara knew that he was smiling at him, and only him, Sasuke reserved those smiles for Gaara. The small redhead returned the gesture and instead of smirking he gave Sasuke a small smile, turning his attention back to his drawing.

The Uchiha was slightly confused at what happened, he'd starting talking to Gaara because was curious as to why he hadn't said anything all day, he knew he shouldn't be curious, he was an Uchiha after all, they didn't need to be curious because they were expected to know everything and in human matters, where no one could know everything he was expected just not to care, but he couldn't help it, there was something different about this boy.. Today was the first time that they had really joked around, Sasuke knew Gaara only talked to him, and it was doing wonders to the Uchiha's ego but even when they talked it was usually a more serious conversation, Sasuke found that Gaara was the only one he knew who had such a a high intelect, his friend's minds were generally stuck in the mode of sex,drugs,females and more sex. Sasuke realised he highly enjoyed just messing around with Gaara, it made him feel light inside, like nothing could hurt him. He also noticed Gaara actually smiling at him, not just smirking, it was a small smile, but a smile none the less.

Temari knew she had to get ready for work but she still delayed it and took her time as she pulled on a short skirt and a revealing shirt, she put her hair up in the usual four pony tails, she didn't bother with too much make up, only putting on a thin layer of eyeliner. Her stomach growled at her but she ignored it, she knew not to eat before she went to work, she always ended throwing it up afterward. Hopefully tonight wouldn't be too hard, some guys rang her up and wanted to book her for a birthday present, the hotel they informed her where she had to go was an upper class hotel unlike the usual run down rat infested one she normally went to, where rich married men sought out her services because their wives wern't giving them any, or maybe they were bored of their wives, or just wanted to have more than others, making themselves feel good.

She knocked on the door, wondering if the birthday boy even knew about her, usually they didn't, normally the look would be shock then excitment. The door opened and to her utter shock, the words she heard would stick with her for the rest of her life.

"How troublesome..."


	5. Walls

**AN: This chapter was a challenge to write, well the ending was anyway, mainly due to the fact that my sister tried to get me out of my room and she succed by coming in and dumping my 7 month old niece on my bed, which meant then I had to look after her, she started whinging so I shoved my phone in her mouth..she loves phones . but it is very challenging to write when holding a 7.6kg child lol but anyway here it is. **

**Gaara and Sasuke's relationship evoles more, and someone else has realised that, and does not approve at all.**

**DarkAngelJudas: Thanks for the review, lol you're right Kakuro is a bastard isn't he, eh maybe I'll work on that soon. And yes, you're right about Temari, things are about to change for her after meeting Shikamaru =) and as for Sasuke, I'm holding off on his reasons for being in pain for now -smiles evily- I hope you enjoy. I wasn't going to post this chapter for a few days, but your review made me smile so here it is.  
**

**Reviews?**

_She knocked on the door, wondering if the birthday boy even knew about her, usually they didn't, normally the look would be shock then excitment. The door opened and to her utter shock, the words she heard would stick with her for the rest of her life._

_"How troublesome..."_

Temari stood in the door way of the hotel room awkardly, she really honestly hadn't expected this to happen, it seemed, the boy who looked to be around the age of 20, did not want her, to think that any male was turning her away was a shocking thought, even though she did not like her work, she prided herself on never being rejected by a male-

"Choji and Shino told me they were getting food.. I guess they planned this..what a pain." The male drawled out in a bored tone.

-Until now.

"I..can go if you want?" Temari sounded unsure, she really didn't know what to do..maybe the male would change his mind.. "Okay..I'm just going to leave.. I'm sorry for any trouble." Temari turned and started walking away, at least she'd being payed already she realised, the two friends the male spoke of had given her the money at the hotel entrance, now that she thought about it, tonight was good, money for not doing anything even if she was rejected.

"Wait." The male called out to her, halting Temari in her path, he sounded equally unsure as Temari " I'm guessing you've being..payed?" He looked uncertain about the words he chose.

"Yeah..before I came..I..can give the money back to you if you want to return it?" Well great, now Temari was just fustrated,she wasn't even going to the money, she had bills to pay, she needed it.

"No.. don't bother, it's their own fault, it's just they won't be back for a few hours and I don't feel like finding out where they are, so would you like to come in.. there's food?"

Temari looked at the male, taking in all his details, his hair looked a lot like the pineapple sitting in the fruit basket at home. "Have to eat the pineapple before it goes off..." she muttered quietly to herself. The male smirked in amusment overhearing her mumbled reminder. The male had a sharp face, but it was handsomely sculpted, he was about the same height as her, his hair was a dark brown and his eyes matched, his eyes were sharp and alert and Temari felt herself drawn into them.

Temari's stomach rumbled loudly and she frowned slightly. " Well, food would be really good.." She looked up at the male who was turning to go back into the room, she followed behind him. " What's your name?" she asked in a demanding tone, he wasn't a client therefore she reverted to her normal self, bossy and demanding.

"Shikamaru Nara." The male drawled out, as if talking was just too much effort for him.

"I'm Temari Sabaku." She said in a tone of 'if you forget you die.'

"Hn..how troubesome."

Gaara made his way to school slowly, thinking of the reoccuring dream he had of Sasuke, why was he having dreams like this? The red head was so confused, more confused than the first time Temari brought up the bees and the birds subject, which ended in Gaara telling her that he didn't care nor did he ever need to know. Thinking back on in, maybe he should have listened.

**"My boy, I feel your confusion, let me help you." **_"I don't need your help Shukaku..last time you offered your help..I killed my Uncle." _**" And wasn't that a good thing boy? I stopped the pain..he could never hurt you again.." **_"Hn." _**"Don't be like that boy, look, the dreams, about the Uchiha, you like him don't you boy?" **_"Of course..he's my...friend.." _**"That's not what I mean boy.. you like him..more than a friend." **Shukaku sighed at the naiviety of the red head, he really was clueless about relationships, though it was to be expected with his upbringing. **"What. You're not going to say more? I guess that proves my point you **_**do **_**like him." **

Gaara didn't reply to Shukaku, he just kept walking, it had occured to him, durning a health class not too long ago in Suna, that he had schizophrenia, it would explain Shukaku, but he didn't want to go see a doctor, he hated them and he knew he had control over Shukaku thank you very much. Though that was probably fartherst from the truth, but Gaara refused to acknowledge this fact, he needed his independence. Besides, Shukaku was helpful on occasions, if it wern't for him, his Uncle would probably still be abusing him not that killing another human should be considered helpful, but it was in the past now.

Was what Shukaku said the truth, did he have deeper feelings for the Uchiha, feelings more than just of a friend? Gaara was an absoulete wreck by the time he got to his first class, he sat down in english and completly ignored Sasuke instead gazing out the window, hoping he'd find his answers by staring outside, outside he could be free, unconfined by these walls, which were making it hard for him to breath, outside would hold his answers, he knew this for sure now, he tried to calm himself only to find the walls kept closing in on him, his breath coming out in short bursts, like he'd being competing with the school athlete Lee.

Sasuke looked at him with worry "Gaara.." No response. "Gaara..what's wrong.." Still nothing, Sasuke frowned deeply, if this continued Gaara would draw attention to himself, and knowing Gaara that would be the last thing he would want, it someone questioned Gaara's wellbeing other than Sasuke he'd probably go into a flying rage and destroy the classroom and anyone in his way.

"Outside.._now_" Gaara rasped out in short shaky breaths, sounding like someone was squeezing the very life out of the boy.

Sasuke stood and helped Gaara to his feet, Kurenai gave the boys a questioning look. " I'll explain later.. Please we just need to leave." Sasuke hoped that Kurenai would understand and let them leave, she glanced at Gaara and saw that the boy was in obvious distress, she trusted that Sasuke would look after him and she nodded her head at Sasuke, giving him the signal to leave. Sasuke realised they were already drawing attentions to themselves, people were whispering and the ever so helpful Naruto shot out of his seat, going to Gaara's side, the one that Sasuke wasn't already supporting. Sasuke gave Naurto a warning look to back the fuck off right now, by this time the three boys had made their way to the hallway, it was empty, everyone being in their respective classes.

Sasuke contiuned to help Gaara towards the exit - outside where Gaara belived his freedom and all his answers were. Sasuke realised that at some stage Naruto had started talking, he wasn't sure what about, it was too hard to keep up with the blonde boy who sounded like he was on fast foward but given the current state of Gaara it was probably something to do with the red head.

Gaara was trying to concentrate on breathing, but he kept losing it everytime he heard the consistent mindless chatter of the blonde boy, of whom he'd ever only exchanged brief words with, he didn't consider him a friend or anything close to that title. During the time he'd being at Konaha he accepted the Uchiaha's friends as his, he liked Neji and Izumo the most, they were mostly quietly and didn't bother him much which suited him just fine, he rarely joined their conversations, but found when he did, he rather enjoyed it. Kiba was way too loud for him, but he did have his good sides.

_"Hey, Kiba, why are you with that freak?" A boy that Gaara had never met called out to his dog boy companion, they were walking together to their usual table, having concidentally ran into each other._

_Gaara ignored the comment, being used to them back in Suna. He waited for dog boy to acknowledge he was a freak, and leave him, running back to the others and saying to stay away from him. Gaara frowned, and his face saddened slightly, now that he had..friends..he was still getting used to saying that word, it was so hard to believe it, like it could be taken away in an instant,blown away in a slight wind, like right now. The thing that shocked Gaara the most was dog boy's reply, if he had agreed with the unknown boy it would have being no suprise to the small red head._

_"Shut the fuck up Zaku before I come over there and make you shut up." Dog boy growled out menacingly, his small puppy Akamaru barking in agreement._

_"Are you kidding me Kiba? You'd pick his friendship over mine?"_

_"Yes. Easily. There's no hard thinking involved. Gaara's being a better friend to me than you ever have." Kiba replied with absolute assurance that this was true and nothing would make him change his mind._

_Zaku angered quickly rushing forward to punch Kiba, he had got two punches in, one in the face and one in the stomach, dropping Kiba to the ground, before Kiba could get up again to get his revenge on the angered boy, to his amazement, someone had beat him to it, Zaku was on the ground in pain before Kiba's brain could even register what happened. A hand roughly pulled him up onto his feet, Kiba stood shakily and his knees started to give out on him, like they had no will to stay in place. Gaara's arm snaked around Kiba, fully supporting the dog boy. _

_"If you ever touch my friends I will __**kill**__ you next time. Got it?" Gaara put as much anger and hatered in his voice possible, making his threat seem very real._

_Zaku nodded hastily and apologised profusely. He may as well be talking to a wall for all the response he got though, the small very hostile red head had turned already and contiuned his mission to their table, Kiba still supported next to him. It was then when three words were spoken, and after those words were spoken nothing else was necessary to be said, because those three words were a huge step for the red head. Anyone hearing them would find it hard to believe._

_"Thank you.. Kiba." That was the first time Gaara had ever called Kiba by him name, instead of dog boy, and it was probably one of the first few times he had ever said his thanks to another._

"Sasuke..." Gaara growled out, his voice harsh and deadly. Gaara's anger was not intended towards Sasuke, and he hoped that the ebony haired boy would realise that, just he wasn't good at words finding the right words,there was always a pause before he answered, thinking over his words carefully, making sure he picked the right ones and now that he was having a panic attack he couldn't find the words he needed at all. He just really hoped that Sasuke would know what he wanted, like he was some amazing mind reader.

"Naruto, shut _up_ baka, you're not helping." Well look at that, Sasuke was a mind reader, or at least he knew what his red head wanted. _"My red head..when did he become my red head..what is wrong with me..?"_

Naruto promply kept his mouth quiet, not wanting to anger Sasuke, he'd do anything for him, why couldn't Sasuke just realise that? Naruto had known Sasuke since the first Grade, the first time he layed eyes on the little boy, sitting away from everyone else and instead of playing with toys concentrating on reading a book with his face screwed up in concentration, the smallest distraction meant he had to start reading again. The blonde knew that he loved Sasuke, he was too young at the time to realise what this meant, too young to realise and understand the complex situation of loving another male. Through the next ten years, Naruto always did what he could for Sasuke, hoping for just a tiny bit of acknowledment, instead of a cold shoulder and an unimpressed look. Naruto was hurt and fustrated that this small hostile red head had got his Sasuke's attention so easy, the way the two boys interacted was on another level to everyone else, they read each others expressions and movements, they knew each other too such a deep level that words were hardly necessary between them. Nothing around them mattered when they were together, it was only them, it was almost as if they were in their own world altogether, where only they existed, it was a quiet world, but there was so much understanding in this quiet world it was hard to believe. Naruto hated it so much, he wanted to rip the vile and mind controlling red head away from his Sasuke, he wanted to bring his Sasuke back to his world, where Sasuke would accept him and love him the way Naruto loved him. Until that could happen though, Naruto would contiune to be friendly with the red head, and hope to get some acceptance from Sasuke.. or maybe even get the red head's friendship and through that get Sasuke.

Gaara started shaking, the lack of oxygen making him see black spots everywhere, his legs started to give way and he felt Sasuke strenghten his grip around his waist, pulling him up and quicking his pace, the quicker they got outside they better. Naruto noticed the red head struggling to walk, he moved to wrap his arm around the red head, also supporting him, he hadn't expected such a disagreeing and hostile reaction. Gaara pulled away quickly, far too quickly for what his body could handle at the moment, he ended up right against Sasuke's side, with no air between them and having to use the Uchiaha as full support.

"Don't..ever..touch..me _again_." Gaara rasped out towards the blonde in utter anger. No one could touch him but Sasuke, he accepted touching Kiba to help him stand up, but that was Gaara's choice, he had initiated that contact, for Gaara contact was not a normal thing, it was a highly regarded accomplishment if someone could touch him without him initiating it, Sasuke was the only one to each achive this, and mostly likely no one else would ever succed again.

"Baka! Just leave now!" Sasuke was pissed at the blonde, shouldn't he have realised not to touch Gaara? That Gaara was like a wild animal, one that had being tamed but only slightly, the tamer was the only one who could ever touch him, and even then the wild animal was just under the surface, ready to break out and cause havok.

Naruto looked dejected and lost, he was just trying to help, even if he only had his own intentions in mind, he stopped and let the other two walk towards the exit, Naruto realised his actions worked against him, his Sasuke and the mind controlling red head were closer than ever, with no air bewteen them and not only that Sasuke was now pissed off at him, and being Sasuke it would take months to get back to their relationship of one or two exchanged words, it rarely happened but when it did it made Narutos heart beat faster like it would explode. Now Naruto doubted Sasuke would even talk to him for the next few months.

"Does he make you heart beat faster.. the way you make mine..?" Naruto whispered quietly after his Sasuke, the wind from the door that was opened blowing his words back at him, like another rejection, as he watched the two boys disappear behind the door finding their freedom from these confining walls.


	6. Fall For You

**AN: I wasn't planning on writing another chapter for a few days, but I feel eh.. inspired I guess to update due to my winking and nudging reviewer lol.**

**Chances are this chapter is going to have a lot of angst, I'm feeling rather angsty today yeah. Also there's going to be another time skip, just cause I feel like being evil xD The skip will be two weeks. Okay here it is! Please don't kill me yeah..? On the plus side, more about Sasuke's life will be revealed, not much though, that will come in the next chapter or two yeah.  
**

**Oh and i'm not sure if I put in the ages yet. I can't remember but anyway here they are (possibly again?)**

**Gaara: 17**

**Sasuke: 17**

**Temari: 23**

**Shikamaru: 24**

**Kankuro: 18**

**Itachi: 19 ( =O yes Itachi is going to be making an appereance soon)**

**Right now I don't think any others matter but I'll add them to later chapters if needed.**

It had being one month and two weeks since Gaara started Konoha, one month and two weeks since he met Sasuke. The boy that broke his shield, who showed him friendship and made his heart feel alive, making his existence necessary. It had being two weeks since Gaara confessed to Sasuke about his feelings. It had being two weeks since Sasuke spoke to Gaara.

_The two boys made it outside, into the open, freeing Gaara from his cage of the confining walls. Gaara and Sasuke made it to the same tree where he first started caring about the red head, that had being the first day they met, now it was a month later and they were finding themselves under the same tree again, it was all so similar, only this time Gaara wasn't crying or bleeding. Sasuke noticed that the red heads breathing had slowed, almost returing to normal. His face was impassive, not showing how he really felt. _

_"Gaara..are you..feeling better?" Sasuke asked carefully, he knew he wasn't good at asking how others were, something he rarely did. It was only expected of him to politely ask how some one's day was at dinner parties his father often held. It wasn't expected for him to ask others, who had no importance to his father. In fact he was expected not to care about people lower than him, they didn't matter, they'd never further his goals in life. Too bad Sasuke had different goals to what his father had planned for him. Arranged marriage, arranged work, Sasuke had to take over the Uchiha's buisness, once he was of age, initally Itachi, Sasuke's older brother was meant to take over but he ran away from their cruel father no longer being able to deal with the expectations of their father. It didn't matter to Fugaku if Sasuke wanted a different career, anything less than taking over the well known buisness would be befalling of the Uchiha's, other family memebers would surely talk and whisper if the youngest son of Fugaku had a lowly career. Sasuke had a different goal in life, one that he would never reveal to his father, for fear of the reaction he'd get. There's no way Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha, Head of Uchiha Corporations, would ever be able to achive his goal career of becoming a doctor. It was a challenging career, one that would take years to achieve, and that's precisly what Sasuke wanted, a real challenge. Every day of being a doctor would provide him with challenges, there would be no boredom, his intelligence would be put to use and not thrown away like a piece of trash.  
_

_"Fine? That's bullshit Gaara. What caused the panic attack?" Sasuke pulled himself from his thoughts, he knew what the attack was, his mum, back when she was alive had quite a few, even though Sasuke was a lot younger then, he still remembered, he frowned slightly, if only he could have saved her, one more reason for wanting to be a doctor, to make up for not being able to save her.  
_

_"Nothing..It does not matter.."_

_"It does matter.." Sasuke let out a soft sigh, this was so difficult for him. "It matters to me..Gaara."_

_"Do..I matter to you..? Am I..important to your existence..?"_

_Sasuke was startled, he wasn't expecting this, it was all getting to deep for the emotionless boy to handle. He didn't know how to handle these emotions that were filling him up and trying to escape, like caged birds. It made his stomach feel queazy, reminding him of the time get got sea sick. He was quiet for awhile trying to think of the right response to Gaara. Of course he mattered to him.. and was important to his existence. Gaara was the only person he was ever so open around, the only one he'd smile for..as Sasuke started thinking back on the last month with Gaara, he was thrown into inner turmoil. When he first met the red head, he was hostile towards him and everyone else. Things had moved so fast, Gaara accepted Sasuke, let him have contact without death threats and growls. He had even learnt to accept the other people in Sasukes life. Back when Sasuke first met him, he started counting death threats and growls, he lost count of the growls and the death threats had climbed to a steady 23 but they all started to fall away, by the third week Gaara never made these threats towards Sasuke or his friends. Only reserving them to people whom he utterly despised, such as Zaku. Sasuke realised that in the last month the red head become such a familar thing in his life, almost like the air he breathed, Sasuke knew now that if he were to lose the red head his life would become empy and with that sudden realisation. Sasuke knew. He was in love with Gaara. He had fallen hard and fast, he knew he was about to hit the ground. Gaara would never return the feelings, he'd just contiune to fall until he couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was time now to respond to the smaller boy._

_"You are __**my**__ existence." Those four words, that Sasuke had chosen carefully, thought they summed the whole situation up quite well, his was patting himself on the back, congratualating himself for being able to come up with them._

_Sasuke didn't expect the way Gaara would reply. With eyes wide open Sasuke forced himself to concentrate on Gaara's soft lips, pressed gently against him, moving slightly but waiting hesiantly for a response from the Uchiha. Sasuke moved his own lips against Gaara's, sparks were flying between the lips. Sasuke who had more experience in this department than Gaara, snaked his tonuge out and ran it alone the smaller boys lips, gently asking for permission to enter the red heads mouth, Gaara, this being his first kiss that wasn't forced, granted the permission and moaned slightly as their tongues fought for domiance, neither wanting to give up. Gaara was finding trouble breathing, Sasuke pulled away slowly adding the occasionally peck to the red heads swollen lips. _

_Gaara let his head fall against Sasuke's shoulders, reminding the Uchiha once again of the first time they sat under this tree. Sasuke glanced down at Gaara, noting his eyes almost closed, and a soft smile playing on his lips._

_"Sasuke..I.." Gaara trailed off, not sure how to voice his words, he'd never felt like this before, never experienced the tingling feeling on his lips or the wanting of being close to another. He had never considered himself gay. Not taking intresting in females or males. Now though, he knew, Sasuke would be the only one for him. If he lost Sasuke, he'd never again let his heart feel this way. Sasuke was keeping Shukaku quiet and well behaved, the boys inner voice and demon no longer demanding things, no longer asking to kill those around him. He felt so at peace, this was the first time someone needed him. Gaara used to rely on himself, only needing himself, he didn't need others. They only hurt him and made him sink further into his despair. This ebony haired boy though, needed him. As long as Gaara had that, he'd never give up._

_"...I think.. this is what is called..love.. I think I have fallen for you.." Gaara looked up at Sasuke with a shy expression. Sasuke removed Gaara's head from his shoulders, to get better access to the red heads lips, he place a small soft kiss on them and pulled back._

_"I feel the same way.. Gaara." _

That was two weeks ago, Sasuke hadn't spoken to Gaara since then.

**AN: AHAHAHAHA how much do you hate me? -writer runs around laughing- **

**Eh I apologise, I hadn't felt in the mood to write earlier, but as I said I got inspired, and it made me feel much better. Thanks DarkAngelJudas xD **

**I got stuck babysitting my niece again, who cracked the shits with me cause I wouldn't let her pull my lip piercing. sigh. It took 3 hours to finally finish writting such a short chapter thanks to that.**

**I'll update soon..maybe.. Or maybe I'll make everyone wait to see what's happened to Sasuke.. - runs away-**

**Reviews? Although after this evil chapter, I don't expect them. heh. But it would make me update faster...**


	7. This Broken Heart

**AN: Reviews make me giddy, and I don't get giddy. What's wrong with me? Everytime I get one i seem to be inclined to write. I'm becoming a review whore.  
**

**I agree with She Who Fears Not The Darkness. There are hardly any SasuGaa. around and I wasn't really impressed with any of the ones that were written. I must say your review made me smile, I didn't think this was well written, thank you =D**

**DarkAngelJudas: I knew I'd be in trouble for that last chapter haha, well heres some more, I thought for my wellbeing and limbs it would be best if I wrote this chapter tonight. Kankuro makes an appearance, and I made him not a bastard. Still, no finding out why Sasuke's being a jerk though. But I'll give you a cookie and possibly another chapter if you can come close to guessing why? =P I don't think I'll be up to another chapter tonight though, my hands are killing me! But maybe tommorow? I already have a little bit of the 8th chapter, but i'm going to leave it before my brain fries yeah. This one Is fairly short, but having already written the other chapter today I think it's enough.. -backs away just incase-**

Another week past with Sasuke avoiding Gaara as much as he could, when stuck sitting next to each other in classes, Sasuke would put in headphones and pay no attention to the red head. Gaara felt his heart breaking, he finally let someone in to his life and this was what happened? He'd being in a pitiful state for the last three weeks, the dark rings under his eyes so bad eye liner wouldn't cover them. The weight he had gained from Sasuke practically force feeding had gone, he only ate when it was absouletly necessary. His arms and legs were attacked brutually with a razor, making the red head wince in pain with the slighest touch.

Temari had never seen her brother like this, normally he was hostile, violent, not caring now he was just lost, there had being a few weeks were it seemed like he was coming out of his shell, but clearly something made him shoot straight back in and deeper than ever before. It pained her to see this. She spilled out all these worries to the listening male in front of her.

"Hn... how troublesome.. It sounds as if Gaaras meet someone, but he's been rejected.." The bored tone of Shikamaru drawled out.

"He never told me he met someone! I'm his big sister!" Temari stated like it was obvious that Gaara would never keep secrets from her, especially something like this.

"Exactly.."

Temari's mouth opened forming the same of an 'o'. She'd known the lazy male for 3 weeks, meeting him in the most unusal circumstances. She was supposed to be a birthday present for him, but was promptly rejected, only to be offered in for food. Since then Temari made it a habit to show up to the males house, of which she learnt the address from Choji, one of Shikamaru's closest friends. Shikamaru made it seem like such a pain that she came over, yet he never told her to leave, and he seemed to always have a drink waiting for her. She wouldn't say they were dating, she just simply enjoyed his company, he was the only male, other than her brothers who treated her with respect and didn't expect any sexual favours from her. Shikamaru never spoke of her work, and she never brought it up, she could almost pretend that she didn't do it. Before the conversation could contiune any further Temari's phone beeped loudly, making the blonde jump slightly. The text message was simple but clear in it's meaning.

**7.30 tonight. The normal hotel, room 3**

The text was from her most frequent client, always requesting her at least one a week. He payed good money but he was rough, always hurting her to some extent. She looked up at Shikamaru, he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I have to go.." Temari informed him regretfully, it was already 6.30 not leaving her with much time.

"I know..work right?" This was the first time Shikamaru had brought the subject of her work up.

Termari nodded her head, a grim expression on her face "Thank you.. for listening.. and for you help.." She let the setence hang, unsure whether to contiune or not.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I had a choice, I could listen or be beaten to a pulp by a female." He raised his brow at her " What would you chose?"

The blonde woman smiled at him, she hugged him lightly and walked outside, heading towards her car. Leaving Shikamaru standing at the doorway.

"Such a pain.." He muttered quietly before closing the door.

Gaara lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. How could everything fall apart like this? Why was Sasuke doing this? It was only 3 weeks ago, but Gaara knew he heard those words from the Uchiha, informing the red head he felt the same way, telling Gaara that he was his existence. Was Sasuke only using him.. It didn't make sense to Gaara, the more he thought about he knew something was wrong with Sasuke. That something had happened. He couldn't believe he'd being so ignorant not to realise his strange behavior.

_Gaara waved to Temari as she dropped him and Kankuro off to school, Temari smiled and returned the wave, her brother was becoming so much more open, the change of school was doing him good._

_The red head parted ways with his older brother, telling him he'd see him soon and headed off to find his Uchiha, the reason he was changing so much. He sat down in first class, art, and waited for the other boy to show. It didn't take long before the Uchiha walked into class, he looked in pain, and Gaara noticed he was limping yet again, he looked up and met Gaara's eyes, before quickly looking away, fear and worry showing in his eyes, Sasuke took a seat away from Gaara, flinching in pain as he sat down. The red head was confused..what was that about and why was Sasuke not sitting with him? He looked like he feared the red head.. maybe he heard stories..found out about Gaara's past.. making him hate Gaara. The red head let his eyes drop to the table in front of him. The art work in front of him nearly finished, the one that Sasuke tried to look at the other day. It was a raven fighting off Shukaku, Gaara drawing himself as a racoon, locked in a small cage, the raven had hold of the keys in its beak. _

Gaara stayed on his bed, frowning slightly as the memories of the Uchiha's strange behavior came back.

_4 days later, Sasuke had yet to talk to Gaara, always looking fearful and worried when he saw the small red head. Gaara was stretching his muscles, preparing for more strenious activites in Martial Arts. He looked up as Sasuke walked in and handed a note to Kakashi, the silver haired man nodded and Sasuke sat down, leaning against the wall and taking books out of his bag reading and taking notes. It wasn't like Sasuke to miss out of Marital Arts, he still had a limp though, and moving too fast seemed to hurt the Uchiha, Gaara studied him closely, noting the way it seemed to also hurt writing, making Sasuke frown at his wrist and rub it softly._

How could he have being so caught up in his own pain, not to realise something was happeing to Sasuke?

_16 days after the kiss Sasuke sat down next to Gaara, having no choice, it was his assigned seat in English. Gaara had long given up trying to take this as a chance to talk to him. All his previous attempts in this class had being ignored by the ebony haired boy putting in his headphones. This time he flinched as Kin, one of Zaku's friends purposely hit him in the side with her bag, before taking a seat near the Uchiha. Pain washed over his face, but as quick as the pained expression showed, it was gone again._

Gaara was interupted in his thoughts by the door opening, his brother Kankuro walking in. Normally he'd never attempt this, but he was worried for his little brother, he'd gone from hostile, to almost friendly to being completly lost.

"Gaara.. I know we haven't being close, and I take full blame for that, and I'm sorry.. It hurts me to see you like this.. please..what's wrong?" Kankuro's voice was soft and quiet unlike his normal loud confident voice.

"It's nothing Kankuro..thank you...for your concern." Gaara was shocked by his older brother showing such much concern, he was always under the impression Kankuro hated him.

"I know you're lying little brother..please let me help you." Kankuro was sounding desperate now, he just wanted Gaara to be happy, why was it so hard for his little brother to find happiness and to accept others?

"I..think.. I know now.. how father felt when he lost mother.. how much it hurts.. to lose someone you love.." The youngest brother explained carefully, deciding to open up to Kankuro.

"You love someone..Gaara when did this happen..and who.. I never see you around anyone but that Uchiha boy and his friends..." Kankuro was shocked, he couldn't imagine his little brother falling in love, he always seemed so incapable of emotions, and just who had his brothers heart? It clicked then.. "It's him isn't it..?"

"Yes.. do you hate me brother..for liking..loving another male?" The red head looked at Kankuro with apprehension, waiting for the explosion that was about to happen.

"No Gaara... I'm just glad you found someone who means something to you." The eldest boy honestly didn't care who Gaara fell in love with, aslong as he was finally opening up, finding love.

"He claimed..that I was his existence.. that seems so impossible now." Gaara frowned now, it had made his heart beat so fast when hearing those words, and now it just seemed like a lie.

"He's hurt you..hasn't he.. I swear.. I'll kill him.." Kankuro growled, not unlike Gaara does. Must run in the family.

"If you kill him, you will meet a similar and more painful ending.." The red head told him with a dangerous edge to his voice before contiuning in a softer tone "..However I guess you're right.. he has hurt me... since we....kissed he has not spoken to me, but his behaviors changed, like something's happened to him.."

"Then confront him, ask him, tell him how you feel."

"I think.. I will listen to your advice..thank you Kankuro."

"No worries little brother, now come down for dinner? Temari just got home and she brought pizza!" Kankuro was in shock, he'd have to ask Temari later to make sure everything was still functioning normally in his body. Never had he had such an indepth conversation with his little brother. He learnt so much about his brother, and even more suprising, gave advice that was now to be followed.

Gaara trailed behind Kankuro, thinking deeply, he'd finally accepted his brother, allowed him to help. Gaara frowned slightly at this feeling he was having. What was it? It was almost like a weight had being lifted from him, he knew now that he could confront Sasuke tommorow and to have his brothers support made the past 3 weeks seem less harsh and painful.

**AN: Eh.. not exactly happy about this chapter, Gaara seems to be taking it too well, maybe i'll have shukaku make an appereance in the next chapter. Idk. Well anyway, my last chapter for today, I'll start working on more tommorow. Remember, reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I'm nice, making me update xD**


	8. Gone So Young

**AN: I'm really frying my brain writting two fan fics at once and trying to update everyday. I don't think I can do this much longer!**

**I wasn't planning on this chapter going the way it did, and i'm kinda terrified to post it -hides under bed-  
**

**DarkAngelJudas: heh -hands over cookie- well done, and here's a chapter for you too. Daddy's such a bastard. I wasn't planning on having him rape Sasuke, I was just thinking his legs got hurt when he was beaten, but now im thinking of it =P but that would be rather cruel... -evil face- AHAHHAHA I love causing pain to the poor boys. -finished with cruel moment- I'm a bit stuck at the moment, I'm not sure how I'm going to get Sasuke out of this. I'm gonna need to do some serious thinking. I have one idea, but I'm not sure about it yet.**

**She Who Fears Not Darkness: Very close with the 'tachi thing. Only he's gonna be a good boy in this. Well as close to a good boy as he can be. But someone is defiantly abusing Sasuke. Sasukes about to be even more of a jerk too. sigh. He's going without his dinner tonight for being so cruel.**

**And a thank you to my other reviews too =) **

**Intresting fact: Writter is covered in mushed pumpkin thanks to my niece.**

**Intresting fact two: Mother ran off with my achohol then offered me a drink of it - unimpressed face- thanks mum. **

**Intresting fact three: Writer is kind of tipsy, the more she writes the harder it is. heheh**

**The different schools, Suna and Konoha, are in the same city. New faces appear in this chapter. **

**Ages:**

**Deidara: 17**

**Sasori:19**

**Pein: 30**

Gaara waited at the steps of the school, waiting for Sasuke, he was going to confront the Uchiha, he needed to know what was happening. After about 10 minutes he saw the male he was waiting for, Gaara stood up and walked towards him. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him aside and out of the view of other curious and gossiping teenagers.

"Stop pushing me away, I know there's a reason, tell me, let me help." Gaara looked at Sasuke, eyes showing concern.

"You know nothing Gaara.. Don't make it seem like you know why I'm doing this." Sasuke replied bitterly, why did Gaara have to confront him, he was doing it for his own good.

"So there _is_ a reason. I thought so." The red head cheered to himself, well at least he knew now that there really was a reason.

"No.. I just.. I'm only going to end up hurting you more. If I hurt you now, push you away now, then it's going to be better for both of us in the end." Sasuke was struggling, he didn't know how to push Gaara away without revealing the truth.

"I won't accept that Sasuke. Why are you always in so much pain? Who's hurting you?"

"No on-" The Uchiha was begining to fret, not that Uchiha's fret, but Gaara was figuring things out too fast. He needed to stop this now, before he could even finish the setence Gaara cut him off.

"Don't fucking deny it Sasuke! I'm not blind! I know you better than anyone and I know you're being hurt!"

"Just drop it Gaara, and stay the hell away from me for both our sakes." Sasuke walked off after declaring this, it was getting to dangerous. Gaara was getting to close to the truth.

Gaara watched Sasuke walk inside, heading towards class, the same class he should be in. Instead of following him he turned and walked off. Gaara wandered around for an hour before he found himself downtown, nearing the run down skate park. The red head contiuned walking past, the skate park was well known for things such as drug dealing to take place. He hadn't being concentrating as he walking though, he found himself running into a rather solid something. That seemed to talk.

"Watch where you're going yeah!" An angered voice came from the solid talking thing Gaara ran into.

"Brat.." The second male said with the intent to get the angered males attention.

"What Sasori Danna yeah?"

"Use your eyes brat, look who it is."

"Oh.. Hi yeah! Long time no see. My arm's healed just fine, after you broke it yeah, ready for some pay back you asshole yeah?" Deidara's voice was upbeat, but threating at the same time.

Shit. Gaara knew he was so screwed. He knew there was a reason he stayed away from here, Deidara and Sasori haunted this place, it was their territory, along with the other members of their gang. The Akatsuki. Most members of this gang had being run aways or kicked out of home. The gang's leader Pein, taking them in and taking care of them. Most of them were older enough now that they could take care of themselves but they chose to stay together. They were a nightmare for the police who knew they were doing something they shouldn't be but never getting caught.

Deidara stepped forward, moving towards the frozen red head. Gaara knew he'd have to fight, but the blonde boy had the advantage.

"Deidara.. Don't touch him." A third voice had joined, the voice was so monotone, it showed less emotion than Gaara and Sasuke's voice together.

"Itachi..please yeah." Deidara lighly begged the new male.

"No. This boy.. is my little brothers.. I will not have you hurting him." Itachi stared at Deidara who fidgeted under the glare.

"Come on brat." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him away.

"Fine yeah, you're lucky Gaara." Deidara called back over his shoulder, Sasori tugged his hand, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Are you okay?" Itachi question Gaara.

"I'm fine.. " Gaara looked over this male, Itachi, he looked so much like an older version of Sasuke, same hair only longer, impassive face and almost too beautiful to really be human " You're..Sasukes brother?"

"Hn..I am...I suggest, for your safety, do not come back here, Deidara is temperamental and hard to control, you may not get so lucky next time." Itachi turned, heading after the other two who still had their hands joined.

Gaara taking Itachi's advice left the area, heading back to school. He'd missed two hours now, by the time he got back it would be three hours. He didn't really care, he rarely missed classes so it wouldn't hurt his grades. The small boy was confused, Itachi had helped him, claiming that he was his brothers. So Sasuke talked about him, and obviously quite a lot if Itachi recongisned Gaara. How recently had they talked though? Did Itachi know what was going on with Sasuke? This thought almost made Gaara turn around and chase Itachi down, he knew that would be a mistake right now, he'd try and find Itachi when Deidara and Sasori wern't around. Gaara's thoughts drifted back to the times he spent with Sasuke.

_"Eat it." Came the demanding tone of Sasuke._

_"No." Gaara plainly refused to eat the cookie._

_"I'm not kidding Gaara, eat it now or else." Sasuke waved the cookie in front of Gaara's face._

_"Or else what..?" The red head feinged innocence._

_"That's it." Sasuke pushed Gaara to the ground, holding him down and smiling "Open your mouth Gaara." His request was ignored, the ebony boy pouted slightly, making Gaara sigh, he complied and opened his mouth, Sasuke proudly shoving the cookie into his mouth. Looking like he just achieved the greatest thing ever._

Gaara smiled sadly, he'd do whatever it took to find out what was happening to Sasuke. Gaara looked up, realising he'd made it back to school. He looked at the building in disgrace, turned around and started walking home.

Temari smiled deviously, as she moved her piece on the chess board. This was the 5th game. She wasn't going to lose this one.

"Check mate." Shikamaru drawled out, as he moved his piece.

"What!? No! You cheated." She was a sore loser, she'd never lost something this many times. Shikamaru was a true genious.

"Hn if you say so." He sighed. So troublesome. Temari had somehow convinced him to come over to her place, he wasn't sure how she managed it but here he was.

Temari heard the door open, surely none of her brothers could be home yet, school hadn't ended, but sure enough, Gaara walked into the lounge where Shikamaru and Temari were sitting on the couch.

"Gaara..what.." Temari didn't even get to finish before Gaara gave her a disapproving look and walked off.

"He thinks I'm a client." Shikamaru offered to Temari, who looked confused at her brothers behavior. Temari let out a sigh.

"Perhaps it's better if you leave.. I'm sorry." Temari looked apolgetic at her brothers behavior.

"I agree, I have work soon anway." Shikamaru walked towards to door, he turned around and looked at Temari. "I guess I'll see you soon, whenever you invite yourself over to my place again, troublesome woman." He then walked out, heading towards his car. Leaving Temari smiling softly at the door. She jumped when a hand reached out, grabbing her on the shoulder. She was shocked to see her youngest brother standing there.

"I'm glad..Temari.. that you've found someone.. who is needed in your existence.. He too..seems to need you, I can see it in his eyes.. He likes you." Gaara stumbled out this sentence, when he first saw this male he straight away thought it was just one of his sister's client but hearing the male voicing what he thought, made him stop, and listen intently.

"Thank you Gaara." Temari didn't scold him for listening to their conversation, she was happy for her brother's understanding.

Sasuke waited impaitently to get picked up, his father wouldn't do it himself, he sent a driver to get his youngest son. The car finally pulled up and Sasuke climbed in, ignoring the driver. He stared out the window. After being confronted by Gaara that morning, he hadn't seen him again, assuming the red head left, not wanting to see Sasuke again that day. It hurt him so much, to act this way towards the red head, but he had no choice.

_"Sasuke come here." His fathers voice called out demanding._

_"Yes Father." Sasuke walked into his fathers study dilligently  
_

_"I saw something today, something that I'm not impressed by. Do you have any idea what that is?" Fugaku asked, his tone rather sweet, like he was talking to a young child._

_"No Father." _

_"I went to the school today to pick you up, you were meant to be joining me at a meeting. Only guess what I saw when I went to get you?" _

_Sasuke froze, his father couldn't have seen, oh god, if his father saw him kiss Gaara he was so screwed. He didn't reply, waiting for his father to contiune._

_"You kissing another male! You're a disgusting disgrace to the family name! You will not see him again!" Fugaku's voice no longer sweet, it was angered and it dripped with cruelty._

_"I don't care about the family name Father, you can't stop me from seeing him." There was no way Sasuke was going to stop seeing Gaara. He didn't care what his father did he wouldn't give up Gaara._

_"You'll stop seeing him or he will disappear from this world." Fugaku's meaning very clear. Sasuke knew now, he had no choice, his father had won again._

_Fugaku advanced towards Sasuke, who stepped back, Fugaku reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist harshly, pulling him towards himself, punching him in the stomach, making the boy drop to the floor. Fugaku contiuned his punishment, kicking Sasuke in the side and the legs. Yelling at him calling him names along the lines of fag, disgracement and worthless. He then pulled Sasuke up and pushed him out the door, slamming it shut after Sasuke was out. Leaving the boy in pain on the hallway floor. Sasuke eventually found the strength to make his way back to his room, collapsing on his bed, tears rolled down his face._

Arriving home, he noticed his father was already home much to his disappointment. Sasuke walked up to his bedroom, begining his homework, as long as he was stuck here, he tried to stay on his fathers good side, only just healing from his fathers last brutal attack. He felt his pocket vibrate, pulling his phone out he saw he had a text from his older brother.

**I saw your red head today. Deidara wanted to kill him. He's fine though, he seems like a good match for you little brother. I wish I could help with Father, but I can't, not yet.**

After reading this text Sasuke broke, he knew his brother's friends. Deidara wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, he already knew of Gaara's history with the blonde. Why wasn't he there? Why couldn't he save his red head, why did Itachi have to do it. He was counting on Itachi to find a solution for him, but now he'd have to wait, and how long for, he knew Gaara would give up on him, not wanting to wait, he was doubting now that even if Itachi found a way to stop their Father, that Gaara would even forgive him. It was so hopeless.

Sasuke reached into his bedside table, and pulled a razor out, holding it to his wrist, why even live anymore? He was cursed, he had cut a mark into his neck three years ago, a symbol meaning cursed. It's his fault his mother was dead. He couldn't save her, his father had killed her, snapping one night. He got away with it, passing it off as suicide. He had enough contacts and money that no one questioned it. Sasuke knew the truth though, he had to watch his mother bleed to death on the bathroom floor, too young to know what to do.

It was three months after that, when Itachi was 13 and Sasuke was 11 that his older brother ran away, Pein took him in and Sasuke lost the last person he'd considered family. It wasn't until 4 years later, that Itachi made contact with Sasuke again, claiming he had no choice, he didn't want his Father to know that his youngest child had contact with the eldest. Sasuke got to see Itachi a few times a month in secret, he told his older brother everything and hoped that soon, he could live with Itachi, only it was a difficult situation Itachi would explain everytime that it was so hard to hide from their Father, the only reason Itachi hadn't left the city was because he couldn't leave Sasuke, and if Sasuke was to run off too, it would be only a matter of time because they were tracked down and forced back into their fathers hold.

Sasuke stared as he kept the blade against his wrist, his Father couldn't hurt him anymore is he was dead, he'd have no reason to hurt Gaara either. Nothing could harm him again. Sasuke pulled the blade heavily up his arm, making a long line, blood freely flowed out like a river running into the ocean, his did the same on his other wrist before falling back onto his bed. He didn't cry and he didn't regret what he done, he wasn't afraid of death, he'd welcome it. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing was slowed. He uttered out one word, before falling into oblivion.

"Gaara..."


	9. Until The Judgement Day

**AN: I'm rather happy with this, considering it's 2 in the morning.**

**DarkAngelJudas: -sulks- okay okay so Sasuke's not gonna die, I nearly made him die just to be a bitch but of course then I'd have no story.. Ah and you're right, I hadn't thought about the whole Itachi thing running away without Sasuke so clearly. Well I made an explanation in this chaper. I hope it fits. Please tell me if there's more I'm missing or forgot to explain =/ A lot about Sasuke and Itachi's past is revealed in this. No Gaara in this chapter though. **

**I'm finishing up with this chapter now, after being dragged out of bed by my sister because it's christmas.**

**Intresting fact 4: writer was forced to wear a santa hat and keep it on. She's not impressed.**

**Intresting fact 5: My stocking included items ranging from a packet of ramen to a tin of condoms. Thanks Sis.**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, screwing his eyes shut when the bright lights hit his eyes. Where was he..?

_Beeping._

He was struggling to remember what had happened to him.

_The smell of disinfectent_

The last thing he could remember was getting home. His father was home. He went to his room. Begun his homework. There was something else, but what?

_People panicking. _

A text message. From his brother.

_Yelling. People calling out for doctors. Someone just died._

That's right. A razor. To his wrists. He was in hospital.

Sasuke picked his arms up, re-opening his eyes, adjusting slowly to the bright lights, he looked at his arms, confirming it. He tried to kill himself. He couldn't feel the pain in his arms. Mostly like one of the IV's in his arm had some sort of pain killer in it, for which his was grateful. He heard more voices, they sounded close, possibly just outside the door. He shut out all the beeping of the various machines and concentrated on the voices. With some regret he realised one was his Fathers. Not sounding very happy about the hospital regulations that suicide patients were required to stay for 72 hours. Suicide watch. Oh joy, Sasuke thought with sarcasm. He hated hospitals, he had many visists here, all due to his Father. So many excuses were made. Sasuke was such a clumsy boy. Always falling. Running into things. He snorted softly.

It was all such bullshit. He quickly realised, his suicide attempt would be talked about by everyone, it wouldn't stay out of the media, Head of Uchiha Corporation's son attempts suicide. It would be made a mockery. Other Uchiha family members would not be impressed. This would greatly damage their repuatation. Sasuke couldn't give a flying fuck. However his Father would think otherwise. Punishing him greatly. Sasuke was satisfied in the fact that his Father could do nothing to him for a long time. Being put back into hospital so quickly after a suicide attempt, with multiple bruising, maybe a broken bone or two would raise suspicions quickly, medical records would be looked over. Things would start making sense to the clueless idiots around him. That wouldn't happen though, Fugaku would bide his time. Building his rage up. Then Sasuke would do something, perhaps get an A- instead of an A + and the rage would be let out, like an angry dog getting lose, quickly making short work of the children who tormented it. Oh yes, Sasuke knew he was going to pay horribly for this.

The voices were gone now. Sasuke realised with relief, his father not being able to take him home had left. Not wanting to see his son in this condition he explained, sounding like the saddened Father. The only thing his Father was sad about was not telling Sasuke how fucked he was. The door opened and a doctor walked in. No, not a doctor. This male was dressed in casual clothes, not carrying any medical equipment. The only thing he was carrying was a notebook. Sasuke groaned quietly. Just what he needed. A fucking shrink. He would be informed he was possibly depressed, that something was going on in the boys life, but it was okay to talk about it. It helped, really, but what would a rich pretty boy like him have wrong with his life? Maybe his Father didn't buy him that new car he wanted or maybe he was so worried about his grades that he couldn't take living anymore, perhaps a female had broken his heart.

"Hello Sasuke. I'm Iruka." The male took a seat next to the hospital bed. Normally the patients were sent to the shrinks. not the other way around. They really must be worried about the son of Fugaku trying to kill himself again whilst under their care.

Sasuke ignored Iruka, making like he was just some added decoration in the white plain room.

"Now I'm sure you know why I'm here. You're a smart boy Sasuke. Good grades, though they've dropped recently. Has that being bothering you? Been in your postion must put a lot of stress on making sure you strive to get the best grades possible." Iruka question him, the air around him was one of the utmost confidence, like he knew he was right.

See, they knew nothing. They were all so fucking stupid and clueless. They would never imagine his Father, the very respected Fugaku, was a murderer, killing his own wife in cold blood, beating his two sons, until the eldest one was so brutually attacked, an attack to his eyes, which made them crimson in colour and leaving him so nearly blind it was pathetic. Itachi's boyfriend could no longer take seeing his beautiul little doll being so hurt, he made sure that Itachi could not go back again, no matter how he cried for his little brother. Itachi hadn't realised at the time, but his boyfriend didn't care for his wellbeing, just his looks. He was young and naive then, he liked to think he was mature but no teenager at that age would be fully mature, no matter how they acted it. Orochimaru had kept him locked up for 3 years, the man had then died suddenly. The media put it down to murder by poison. It was then when he found out, Sasori, one of Orochimaru's supposed friends had killed him, under the orders of Pein who did not appreciate Orochimaru's bastard ways, it was so shocking such a young person could kill another, Sasori only being 18 at the time, it had no effect on him though, the red head was emotionless unless it came to Deidara.

Apparently Itachi wasn't the only one who was tricked by Orochimaru. Pein took him in then, helping him as best as he could. He met Kisame then, his koi. Who had in the end healed Itachi, and convinced him to make contact with Sasuke, who he missed so terribly. Sasuke had screamed at Itachi, hating him with so much passion. How could he have left him with their Father? Why didn't he take him with him? It took so much explaning to Sasuke, telling him of everything that had happened. Even after finding out about everything, he still hated his brother, it was two months later, that Sasuke showed up at Pein's, looking for Itachi, who had given him the address if he wanted to see Itachi again. When Itachi had come down stairs, he saw his little brother, sitting at the table, he'd been beaten again. It was breaking his heart to see Sasuke like this, but there was nothing he could do, he was struggling to keep off their Fathers radar, already having slipped up a few times, nearly being caught but the various people Fugaku had working for him. Sasuke stood up then, walking over to his brother, Itachi waited patiently to see what his brother was going to do. Sasuke hugged Itachi and cried softly in his arms. The older boy rubbing circles on his back and whispering comforting things quietly. So it was then after that day, Sasuke would seek his brother out after an attack from their Father. After a while Sasuke would just go to Itachi for advice on certain things.

"I can't help you if you don't talk Sasuke. Please let me help you."

Sasuke came up with the best idea, knowing they'd never believe him, he'd tell the truth.

"My Father killed my mother, he beat my brother and me, nearly making my brother blind. My Father threatened to have my _boyfriend_ killed if I contiuned to be with him. My Father makes my life hell." Sasuke bluntly told him.

"Now now Sasuke, no need to be so dramatic, you don't need to make up stories for attention." Iruka scolded him lightly.

Sasuke snorted, he knew it. He ignored Iruka completly after that. Iruka soon tired of Sasuke and left. He was always scribbling things down in that note book though. How could he write so much when Sasuke only said one sentence. God how much Sasuke hated shrinks.

Various doctors came, Sasuke ignored them all. Only when his bandages were changed did he show intrest. He winced slightly at the two marks, one on each wrist, they would never heal. He'd be scarred for life, always reminding him of what he _almost_ did, but couldn't quiet achieve. They mocked him, laughed in his face. He was a coward. He couldn't cut deep enough to end his existence, yet he was almost glad he contiuned living, it was a chance to see his red head again, even if he could only watch him from a distance, and his brother.. What would Itachi done if he had actually died, he knew Itachi truely cared for him, that he was his brother's pride. Sasuke was now ashamed of himself for what he tried to do. How could he hurt Itachi like this? Gaara would find out too, he was going to hurt the two people he loved and cared about so much. He was so stupid.

Itachi would have tried to contact him by now, Sasuke looked around for his phone, finding in the drawer next to the hospital bed. He pulled it out, he had so many texts, nearly all of them being from fan girls, crying out to him, hoping he was okay, telling him that he could lean on them for support. The only text he was intrested was from his brother, who was saved under so if his Father ever went through his phone he'd never know Sasuke was in contact with Itachi. He always made sure he deleted Itachi's text after he replied. Not risking exposure. He found his brother's text. It was so simple and clear in its meaning,he could tell how disappointed Itachi was.

**Foolish little brother. Is death really worth it? Do you not think about those who love you? You may not realise it, but to Gaara and me, you are our life, We would not last long without you.**

Sasuke replied straight away. apologising, telling Itachi how ashamed he was, that he'd never try and do it again. the scars would always be a reminder of what he nearly lost. His life. Itachi. Gaara.

He was out of hospital now and back at home, he knew he was walking along a very fine line with his Father, it was only a matter of time before he snapped. Sasuke had been given a week off school, to sort out his issues, he was to see a shrink every week until he was deemed stable. he was threatened with insitutions. None of this phased Sasuke. He knew his Father would never send him to an insitiution, could you imagine the talk if Sasuke was sent away?

He went back to school tommorow, much to his relief, though he'd have to put up with crying girls, it was better than this. There was a knock at his door, his father never knocked so who was at his door? He called out in a bored tone for who ever it was to enter. To his suprise Naruto walked in. His Father liked Naruto, The Uzamaki's were a respeceted family, Naruto's father was the Head of the Police, his mother a polite house wife.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked with the same bored tone, He was in no mood to put up with Naruto.

"I was worried about you teme! How dare you try something so selfish! Didn't you think about the people around you who care about you?!" Naruto all but screamed at him.

Feh. Like Sasuke hadn't realised this already. He didn't need to be told by this screaming idiot. Naruto had nothing to do with his life, no matter how hard he tried to get befriend Sasuke he refused to ever be on friendly terms with the boy. Sasuke could sense a deeper motive behind Naruto's friendly ways. He was nothing better than a fan _boy_. It unimpressed Sasuke greatly.

"Just... go away baka."

Naruto walked towards Sasuke, sitting down on the expansive bed, he was so close to Sasuke he could take in every tiny feature of the Uchiha. It was now or never, Naruto was going to make his feelings known to Sasuke.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you..Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled out with worry.

"..."

Naruto leant foward, capturing Sasuke's lips with his, kissing him lightly. Sasuke pushed him back, standing up angrily, the air around him changing from bored to hostile and violent in seconds.

"Get the fuck out right now!"

Naruto left hurriedly, not wanting to stay around the pissed off Uchiha. The kiss had felt so wrong to Sasuke, there were no sparks, it didn't leave a tingling feeling like Gaara's did. Everything about it was so couldn't believe Naruto had done that, they were not close, they never had been.

Naruto walked home slowly, head lowered, staring at the ground. In his dreams Sasuke would respond to this kiss, declaring his love to the blonde. Naruto realised how stupid he had being, Sasuke was in love with Gaara, nothing could change that, he'd never get Sasuke now. He loved Sasuke, but it wasn't jealous and selfish love. If Sasuke was happy with Gaara, then he'd stand back. Aslong as Sasuke was happy. Naruto let his tears run freely, like a pouring sky. He accepted this defeat.

"I hope..he will make you happy Sasuke.." Naruto softly whispered.


	10. I Want To Save You

**AN: Mother insisted that I be social for xmas. SIGH. And then sister insisted I have a glass of champange, which I don't like, but after the 3rd glass I didn't really care xD**

**I have no idea what I'm doing right now, I'm so stuck. ****I'm just writing shit hoping it will make sense yeah. sigh.  
**

**I've been writting this chapter for a bit now, I keep getting distracted. -guilty face-**

**DarkAngelJudas: Yes, Naruto is going to play a very big part in this soon, with exactly what you said to. Maybe I need to make things more complicated cause you can guess everything i'm going to do! -sulks- **

**I realise I left out a bit with the last chapter cause I was really tired. I forgot to put in the name that Sasuke has Itachi saved under too. heh. Opps. It's nothing original cause I was feeling lazy. He's saved under Tsukoyomi. Um yes, good point, hmm. I'm going to have to think of a reason for Pein not saving him. -starts thinking-**

**This is my biggest chapter yet!  
**

Gaara sat at his usual the in art, working on another drawing. This one had the raven locked in a cage. A hideous monster standing in front of it, snarling at Shukaku, whilst a small racoon tried to free the raven.

The small red head had seeked out Itachi, looking for answers yesterday, he now knew everything his raven was keeping from him. It made his stomach churn with the thought. Shukaku had been getting even more violent with his threats since finding out as well. Gaara was getting worried, his inner demon had never been this bad before. It made him uneasy.

_The small red head leaned against the fence around the run down skate park. He no longer cared about getting caught by Deidara around this area. After he found out about Sasuke's suicide attempt all his common sense flew out the window. He needed to know now, he had to save Sasuke, before it was too late._

_"You don't belong 'round here." A rough but light voice stated to him._

_Gaara looked up at the man who was talking to him, a large male with blue hair, spiked to stand straight up. "Hn." He was in no mood to talk to anyone, not until he could find Itachi._

_"You're Gaara right? 'Tachi told me 'bout you. Flamming red hair to match Sasori's. Lots a eyeliner and a nice scar on ya forehead. What're you doing lurking 'bout down 'ere. Ya know it ain't safe. Not with that blonde brat slinkin' 'bout." _

_"Hn..You know Itachi?" Gaara chose to ignore the part about Deidara. Yes he know he was pushing it with been around thing area but he really didn't care anymore._

_"Course I do!" The male huffed proudly. "He's my little crimson an' I'm his Koi!" Kisame exclaimed happily. _

_"I'm here to see him. I need to talk to him about Sasuke.." Gaara asked cautiously. _

_"Ah yes yes, 'Tachi's being quite upset about his lil brother's actions of late. C'mon I'll take ya to him." Kisame started walking off then. Heading further into the run down place. Many shops were closed, windows broken and boarded up doors. Only a few small shops were still open. They walked for about 10 minutes before shops started to make way into houses. Kisame finally stopped outside an old two story house. Turning back he smiled at Gaara._

_"Here it is!" He waved his arms at the old house, Kisame then opened the gate, making a creaking noise. The gate was rusted and part of the fence was missing. The garden was non existent. looking like it had being blown up many times. The red head gussed that was Deidara's doing, he seemed to have a fasination with expolsions. Kisame caught Gaara's gaze looking the the holes and scorch makes._

_"Yes, Dei's doing. That boy loves his explosions nearly as much as he loves his Danna. Crazy lil brat." Kisame said with fondness in his voice._

_The front door was opened, and Kisame held it open for Gaara. Kisame pointed out various directions in the house, informing this was the kitchen, the lounge was through that door. There was a bathroom and one bedroom downstairs as well. Belonging to Pein and Konan, they let their "kids" had the run of the upstairs rooms. Kisame contiuned upstairs, they were standing in a hallway with 4 different doors. The first door was on the right and two names written on a piece of paper and stuck to it. One very neat well scripted name read "Sasori." Underneath that name was in the same writting the word "Brat" which had being crossed out, next to it in bold letters was written "Deidara." The was another scorch mark on the door, music was seeping out from under the door as well as the occasional voice. Great, Deidara and Sasori were home. _

_"Don't worry 'bout them. I won't let Dei try anything an' neither will 'Tachi." Kisame resassured the slightly worried red head._

_The door on the left had two more names written on it, very large and obscence words written as well. "FUCK OFF. DON'T ENTER IF YOU'RE A MASKED HYPER ACTIVE DIPSHIT OR AN INSANE BLONDE BOMBER." On another piece of paper the name "Hidan." was scrawled, underneath that in the same scawled handwritting was "Kakuzu." Also another scorch mark on this door._

_There was a door directly in front of them. "Zetsu" and "Tobi" One looked like it was written by two people and the other was as if a child had written it. The last door was the one they entered. " Itachi and Kisame." were written in neat small handwritting. Making Gaara think that Itachi wrote both names, the large man Kisame didn't seem capable of writting such delicate words._

_" Tachi! look what I found wanderin' 'round!" Kisame happily exclaimed, waving his hands at Gaara. _

_Itachi was laying on the only bed in the room reading a book. He looked up as his Koi entered the room, his confusion didn't show though, his face stayed as impassive as ever when he saw Gaara. His Koi explained quickly that he had found Gaara wandering around looking for Itachi. Kisame left the room leaving the two boys to talk._

_"Hn.. I'm guessing this about my foolish little brother?" Itachi raised a brow at Gaara._

_"..." Gaara just gave Itachi a 'what do you think' look._

_"I can't..tell you anything.." Itachi told Gaara, with a hint of regret in his emotionless tone._

_Gaara snarled at Itachi, before rushing forward and tackling the older boy to the ground. Itachi without hesitating flipped Gaara over and pinned the red head to the floor. _

_"Tell me! I need to know!" Gaara screamed in fustration and ignored Shukaku's threats and growls. "Tell me..I need to know who's hurting him! It has to stop.. I..I..can't.." Gaara trailed off looking distraught. He stopped struggling against Itachi and went limp, his head lightly hitting the ground as he lay still. Shutting all his emotions down and withdrawing into himself._

_"You know more than you should already.." Itachi sighed before talking again. "Our father saw you two together and forbid Sasuke to see you again. Sasuke refused..but our Father is very..persuasive."_

_The red head snarled again and snapped at Itachi "Why the fuck arn't you doing anything?! You're his brother, you should be stopping this!"_

_"You're pretty much his boyfriend. You're at least his only love. Why arn't you doing something?" Itachi growled softly. _

_"I..can't.."_

_"Exactly." Itachi stood and pulled Gaara off the floor. "Now leave, and don't think I'm not doing anything, everyday I work on a way to save Sasuke." Gaara headed towards the floor, not saying anything, he stopped when Itachi started talking again. "I'm going to need your help eventually. Give me your number and I'll contact you when I need it." Itachi demanded._

_Gaara gave Itachi his number without complaint then left Itachi's room, he found his way out of the house without a problem._

The red head opened his phone, still had Itachi had not contacted him, he knew it would take time but he really just wanted his raven back now. Gaara looked up and watched Sasuke from across the room. His thoughts and Sasuke watching were interupted by the male sitting next to him.

"Your drawing is so dark! Not youthful at all! Gaara you should try and be more youthful!" Lee exclaimed loudly and with way too much drama.

"Hn." Gaara saw no need to reply properly to the green idiot.

"You need to be more like me! Stop being so impassive and learn to be expressive." The energetic boy contiuned, only pissing Gaara off.

"Shut _up._" The red head really disliked Lee.

"Now is that anyway to talk to one of your youthful classmates!?" Lee grabbed Gaara in an attempt for a hug.

Gaara pushed Lee off and flew at him, pushing him onto the ground and punching him, growling out at him "Don't ever touch me." Before punching Lee again. Lee struggled against the red head, before finally dislodging Gaara off him.

"What is your problem?! I am only trying to be friendly!"

"Don't bother. I have no intrest in been friends with a fucking idiot like you." Another growl from Gaara. This time Lee threw a punch, Gaara dodging it easily and knocking Lee back to the ground punching him once more before he got dragged off the green boy.

"Stop beating the dickless wonder up. He probably deserves it but it's a waste of time if you think it's going to achive anything." Sai, his art teacher boredly informed him. Sai was probably the youngest teacher at the school and also the least caring. "Now get out of my class." Sai watched the red head disappear out of the door before turning back to Lee. "Well, I guess you should go to the nurses office seemings you fight like a girl and just got your ass kicked" Sai smiled fakely at Lee.

Gaara started walking home, art had been his last class for the day so there was no point in sticking around. He hadn't meant to attack Lee like that, but Shukaku had been getting worse, it was rare that he wasn't muttering to Gaara. Causing him to get more and more irritable. Lee was the last straw, he finally snapped. He was lucky it happened in art, Sai didn't exactly follow the rules. If there was a fight the involved students were meant to go to the Principle's office. Instead Sai just got rid of whoever started the fight for the lesson.

The red head could finally see his house, it took around 30 minutes to walk from the school back home. Much to his confusion he spotted four males sitting on his door step. He frowned and snarled slightly when he realised Deidara and Sasori were there. He noticed Itachi and Kisame as well.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house?" Gaara snapped out at the four males.

Deidara grinned mechanically "Just looking yeah." He was playing with an explosive as he grinned more.

"Ignore the brat. We're here for Sasuke." Sasori informed him with a monotone voice before giving Deidara a disapproving look.

Gaara stared at Itachi "You have my number, why not just ring instead of bringing this." He glared at Deidara "To my house?" Gaara's voice was soft and dangerous.

"It will be easier to talk to you in person." Itachi said, finally talking for the first time.

"You're lucky Temari isn't home yet. She'd kill you before thinking about even questioning you." Gaara smirked slightly. He pushed past them and opened the door, holding it up for the four males. He slammed it shut and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at one of the seats around the kitchen counter. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori took the three remanining seats making Deidara pout slightly. Sasori grabbed his waist and pulled him down, wrapping his arms around him gently.

"Thanks Danna yeah." Deidara quietly said.

"Start talking. My brother will be home soon. School finishes in another 30 minutes." Gaara impaitently told the males.

"And why arn't you at school?" The blue haired man said with suspicion before grinning.

Gaara looked at him flatly " I got told to leave after punching someone." He gave Kisame another flat look.

Deidara snorted. "You? Punch someone? Couldn't imagine that yeah." He rubbed his arm slightly in memory of Gaara breaking it.

"You're the one who insisted on blowing my art work up every week. Who came up with any demeaning name you could think of. It's your own fault." Gaara sent a withering glare at the blonde. Who wisely said no more.

"Enough. We're here for one reason and that's not to reminisce about old times." Itachi looked pointedly at Deidara and Gaara. " Now, we've finally got the plan for Sasuke sorted ou-"

Kisame nudged Itachi in the side and looked at him. The black haired male sighed.

"The "Sasuke rescuse mission from the horrible Father." Itachi glared at Kisame for the ridiculous name. Making Gaara, Deidara and Sasori smirk.

"You're so whipped yeah." Deidara looked at Itachi with amusement.

"Shut up brat." Sasori told him firmly. Deidara fell silent after this.

"So are you it seems Deidara." Itachi sent a smirk at Deidara who was now sulking.

"As much as I want to just kill the bastard. We can't. We need to get him caught. Which isn't easy considering he can just bribe his way out. He needs to be caught on camera. The right person needs to get hold of the video as well. Otherwise it will be all for nothing. " Itachi informed everyone. Though Gaara was the only who needed to know.

"....That's it? A two year old could come up with that plan." Gaara was serverly unimpressed.

"Could a two year old break into one of the most secure houses in the city? Do the research on who wants Fugaku behind bars and is also a member of law? It was not easy to find the security measures of the house. Father changed them after I ran away and Sasuke could not get his hands on the either. However we finally got lucky with our considered spy Zetsu. He's been watching the place for 4 months now. He knows the guard patterns and has a good idea of inside security by listening and waiting patiently. He knows the best entrance into the house and the best times to enter." Itach went quiet, waiting for any questions, thefirst one he got unimpressed him greatly.

"Since when did start talking in such big sentences yeah?" Deidara asked with amazement. Never hearing the black haired male say so many words.

"Guards? That's a bit excessive for a house isn't it?" Gaara couldn't believe that a house would have actual guards.

"You'd be suprised how paranoid Father is." Itachi said with a sigh.

Itachi had ignored Deidara and contiuned explaining things. "Deidara and Sasori will break into the house under Zetsu's instructions and plant camera's in Fugaku's study, the hallway and Sasuke's room. I am postive this is where most of the beatings would take place."

Gaara snarled lightly when Itachi said 'beatings.'

"You're trusting that idiot with something like planting cameras? Also what am I supposed to do?" Gaara questioned Itachi.

"Yes, I'm trusting that idiot, he may be a pain in the ass but he's good at breaking into places and planting things such as evidence. Cameras are no different really, Sasori will be going with him to make sure he doesn't mess things up though. This is where the second part comes in. It is quite convient for us that the man who wants to see Fugaku behind bars is the Head of the Police. Now he has a son. Naruto. Who goes to your school. I want you to talk to him, make sure he convinces his Father to take more action in getting Fugaku arrested. Once we have enough video footage you'll make sure it falls into the hands of the Chief."

"Hn. Okay. When does this "plan" start?" Gaara asked.

"Tonight. Fugaku has a meeting, leaving time for Deidara and Sasori to do their part. Sasuke won't be at home either. He has to go with Father as it's a family meeting."

"Why can't they do it when Sasuke's at home? He could just let them in. It would be much easier." Gaara asked, wondering if all the males were just a bunch of idiots.

"We thought of that, but the maids would realise someone was there and would let Fugaku know someone was there. He'd then question Sasuke which we don't want. He can't have any suspicions. The house will be empty tonight which is what we need."

Gaara nodded. It would be easy enough to pull off his part of the plan. The four males got up and walked towards the door, Gaara followed them and muttered a quiet "bye" as they left. He then headed to his bedroom, laying down on his bed thoughts of seeing Sasuke tommorow and telling him he knows everything passed through his mind. There was no reason for Sasuke to avoid him anymore, not really, If Sasuke knew that Gaara had been told everything, then they could still interact, just keep it hidden from Fugaku. At the thought of been able to touch his raven again Gaara fell into a light sleep. Dreaming of snarling monsters and innocent ravens.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Deidara waited paitently for it to be 9.00, that was when the guards changed shifts according to Zetsu. He'd have 5 minutes to climb the fence and make it to the house. Sasori would be keeping an eye on the guards while Deidara broke in. His way of telling time, his phone, finally changed to 9.00. He grinned and started scaling the fence. It was more like a wall than a fence but it proved no problem for the blonde, he was used to doing things such as this, he was Pein's choice for breaking and entering. Pein usually had him put evidence into the guilty houses of mostly rich people. Pein didn't like people going unaccused of their crimes. He took it into his own hands to bring down many people. This would be no different, Pein had been trying to find a way to take down Fugaku since Itachi had come into his home. He'd wanted to make the man pay for hurting Itachi so much. Even though nearly all his 'kids' were now in their early 20's he still thought of them kids. Konan often scolded him though, if he thought of them as kids why did he make them commit so many crimes? Mostly for the fact that they'd do what he said without question. He'd always make sure he went to the lengths that none of them would be hurt or caught.

The blonde boy was now on the otherside of the fence, he let out a truimphant grin and glanced at his phone. Shit. The wall took longer than what he though. It was 9.04. He had one minute to make it to the house. He growled. There was no way he could make that.

"Sasori Danna, I need a distraction yeah. The fence took took too long." Deidara informed Sasori over their headsets.

"Hn. Brat. You should have been faster. Fine. Hang on." Sasori replied. Before starting up the car. He drove up the drive way before coming to a gate. There were 5 males around the gate, chatting before they changed shifts. All their attentions were broken when the car stopped. Sasori got out of the car but not before cautiously making sure the headset could not be seen, confusion plastered on his face.

"Oh. Excuse me, I think I took a wrong turn somewhere." He chuckled lightly with embarrasment.

"Where were you heading?" One guard asked him.

"I was looking for the Uzumaki residence." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yes. What you have to do is go back down this drive way, once you're back on the main road then take the next right after this place." The guard offered helpfully.

"Oh thank you very much. Have a nice night." Sasori then turned and got back in the cars. "Idiots." He then muttered losing all the cheeriness his voice held earlier.

Sasori drove back down the drive way and parked where he had previously been.

"Sasori Danna why can't you ever be that friendly with me yeah!?" Deidara's voice came back over the headset. Clearly the brat was listening to his every word.

"Stop joking around brat and do your job." Sasori told him with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah okay Danna. The distraction worked. I'm at the house, I'm just looking for the entrance Zetsu told me yeah."

"Then do it and stop talking brat."

Deidara went quiet, no point talking to his Danna when he was like this. Tempermental bastard. His eyes looked over the house, more like mansion looking for the entrance. Ah there it was. A tiny window, possibly a small window letting light into the basement. It was slightly hidden by a rose bush. Deidara knealt down and pushed on it, finding it locked he frowned. Hadn't Zetsu said it was unlocked? Was it the wrong one? Or had someone locked it? He was pretty sure it was the right window. Zetsu said it was covered by a rose bush. He sighed. He didn't want to break the window because of the noise it would make, also it would leave evidence behind. The good breaking and entering criminal wouldn't leave evidence. Time for him to be a ninja. He smiled widely before getting up again. Maybe he'd find another window like this, only an open one.

"This may take longer than I thought Danna." Deidara informed Sasori through the headset, knowing his Danna would be annoyed.

"You know I hate waiting."

"I know, but if I was to hurry things up I'd give myself away yeah."

"Fine."

Deidara walked quietly along side the house. Grateful that Fugaku was an idiot. He only had two guards around the house. Thinking that it would be impossible for someone to get past the fence or the other guards that lurked about down near the fence.

The blonde came across three other windows like the previous one, all had been locked. He looked around the corner of the house, noting a guards turned back. Now it was going to get fun. He grinned and turned the corner, there were plenty of bushes. He had confidence that he wouldn't get caught. The first basement window was locked. He looked for the next one and with a grateful but quiet sigh he noticed it was open slightly. Deidara glanced back up at the guard whos back was still turned, he quietly made a dash for the slighly opened window. He hid himself behind the bush that was there and worked on opening the window as far as it would go. With a frown he noticed it didn't open far. He was glad even though he wall tall he had next to no weight on him. Making even tiny entrances like this easy enough for him. He looked back up and frowned. The guard was now walking towards his hiding postion. As long as the guard didn't look directly into the bush he wouldn't be spotted. Deidara's skin was itching, he hated having to wait and be so quiet, he just wanted to cause a distraction by blowing something up but this was a 'stealth mission' as Pein had told him repeatly, making sure Deidara got it through his head he was not to blow anything up.

The guard finally turned the corner and Deidara squeezed himself through the tiny opening. He landed on the basement floor in a heap of limbs. The window was a lot higher up than he had thought. He untangled himself with a huff of annoyance.

"I'm inside now Danna yeah."

"Not very gracefully by the sounds of it brat." Sasori's tone held amusement to it.

"Shut up yeah. " Deidara huffed again and looked around the basement. He figured this was where all the 'junk' was thrown. Old toys littered the room, things like bikes, toy and old sports gear were laying around. "What a waste yeah.." Deidara said quietly. He'd never had the luxury to have such items.

He found the stairs with ease and walked up them quietly. He opened the basement door and whistled. This was the most classiest place he'd ever broken into. He didn't need to worry about alarms for the moment. They were only set off by someone opening the front or back door or by someone trying to go through one of the main windows. Which is why Deidara went through a basement one. He now had Itachi's instructions in mind, he had to make his way to the third floor for Fugaku's office. Sasuke's was on the second floor. He also needed to place them in the hallway of Fugaku's study.

Deidara followed the stairs up stairs, walking along the many doors. According to Itachi's instructions he had to go up the first flight of stairs and take the left, a long this hallway was Sasuke's room, a guest room and a bathroom. Sasuke's door would be unlocked for him but he was too make sure he locked it on the way out. Deidara found Sasuke's room easily and walked in.

The room consisted of dark colours, black and red. The walls were a dark red, the carpet was black and the bed, a huge bed, bigger than anything Deidara had ever seen before had matching black and red pillows,sheets and quilt. Deidara shook his head, he was becoming distracted, he pulled out the tiny cameras and placed one above the door way, which gave view of most of the room. He placed another of the left wall, hiding it discretly in Sasuke's bookshelf, the other one was hidden on the right side, placed on Sasuke's desk. Deidara then turned them all on.

"Are they up Danna yeah?" Deidara talked into his headset.

"Yes brat. Good job."

Deidara smiled and blew a kiss at one of the cameras. Making Sasori roll his eyes. Deidara left Sasuke's room, making sure he locked it as instructed, something about Sasuke always had his door unlocked so it would seem weird if it was left open.

Now to find Fugaku's office. He followed the hallway back out to the stairs he came up this time he walked straight ahead, finding the next set of stairs, taking him to the third floor. He took the right this time and then counted the doors. 4 doors down he took the left door. Finding himself in another hallway. This hallway only had two doors. He walked to the door on the left and attempted to open it. It was locked. No suprise there. He took out a key and tried the key, it opened easily. The key was copied by Sasuke. Who took the key when his Father had left them by accident when he went out. Sasuke only returned it just in time, his Father he returned home 10 minutes after Sasuke replaced it. His Father none the wiser about what had occured.

Deidara looked around the office, it wasn't excessively large, it was also very neat. Everything was labeled. Making it hard to find a place to hide cameras. They would likely be more noticed in this room. Fugaku accordingly spent most of his time in this room. Deidara smiled widely when he spotted the fake plant by the door. It would unlikely be discovered here, since the plant was fake no one would water it. He nestled the camera amongst the flowers of the fake plant. Standing back to see how much it showed. He looked truimphant. Even he couldn't notice it now. Deidara scouted the office for another hiding place. His eyes fell apoun a mask that was decorating a wall. He placed another camera in the mask, he frowned slightly. It wasn't that noticable but if the mask were to be cleaned it would be discovered. It would have to do though. There was no where else for them to be hidden. He turned the two cameras on.

"Danna?"

"Yeah, they're working. Do the hallway and leave. I'm sick of waiting."

"Okay Danna yeah."

Deidara left Fugaku's study, locking it once again, hiding a camera in another fake plant that was in the hallway. That would have to do because the hallway was practically empty. He turned this one on and then made his way back to the basement.

It was a lot more challenging to get back out of the window, he had to drag a box over to climb up on, he stuck his head out the window checking for guards. There appeared to be none in the area so he pulled himself out. Panting slightly. He closed the window again, adjusting it so it was the same when he first came apoun it. He'd now have to make his way to the cover of trees and wait until 12.00 when the guards changed shifts again. It was only just falling on 11.00 now. Breaking in and setting up the camera's had taken him two hours. He sighed softly and climbed up a tree, if a guard was to walk down here it was unlikely they'd look up. Deidara smirked. He'd broken into the Uchiha mansion. It was probably the most hardest place around this area to get into. Itachi was right, Fugaku was too paranoid. The guards were idiots though, falling for the easy distraction of Sasori. Also he noticed, even if Fugaku was paranoid, he was too confident, not placing enough guards around the house. Also not ensuring the basement windows had security, obviously thinking the tiny entrances would not be enough for people to enter. How wrong he was.

It was finally time for him to move, he dropped down from the tree and rushed towards the fence, he knew he had to be quick because Sasori would not be able to cause another distraction without raising suspicions. Luckily for the blonde it would take the guards longer to make their way back to this part of the fence. Deidara scaled it again and made his way back to the car. He opened the door and threw himself in.

"That was fun yeah. Could have been a bit more of a challenge, oh well, the bastards going down yeah." Deidara grinned again.

"You don't even like Itachi that much, why do you care if his Father goes down?"

"I don't but I know it's thanks to me that he's going to get caught, that makes me happy yeah."

"Brat. Come on let's go." Sasori started the car up and headed back to the downtown area in which they lived.


	11. A Penny For Your Confessions

**AN: Hm I wasn't going to do another chapter for this until after New Years. But I figured I should do it now, Cause the writer isn't going to be..in the right state of mind to write for a few days after New Years yeah. -guilty look- **

**DarkAngelJudas: This chapters for you xD Seemings I used your idea for this chapter. It's dedicated to you! Also you're going to kill me. I left you with a cliff hanger. Heh.  
**

**She Who Fears Not Darkness: Aha, you're pretty close to been right yes. -smiles- **

**Thank you to all my other reviewers =D**

**More of the "Sasuke rescue mission from the horrible father" is achieved. Pretty much all Gaara in this chapter. **

**Hmm something I've noticed, that I only ever write about three of their classes. And I only use two of them regularly. Eh maybe I should pick some other classes for them. But oh well. Lets just assume they have their classes similar to how I do classes. In which I only do 4 classes 3 times a week. And even then I still somehow managed to not finish year 11. I didn't go to the last..2 months of school... In all I think I ditched about 4 months worth of classes. Eh they didn't like that...so many times i got threatened to be kicked out heh. I was told I'm not allowed back to do year.12 but they decided to give me a second chance. idk why. Though it wouldn't suprise me that when I start year 12 they threaten to kick me out if I miss even one class yeah..  
**

Gaara purposely made sure he was late for art. He wanted to sit next to his raven. Tell him that he knew everything. Then things could go back to normal, or as normal as two boys in love with each other could be. Also considering both of them had their childhoods ripped away from them by the cruelty of abuse and rape, they were both rather emotionally stunted.

The red head stopped lingering behind the school building and headed towards the art room. Much to his annoyance Sasuke wasn't there. It was unlike him to be 10 minutes late. The Uchiha was rarerly even more than a minute late. Gaara figured Sasuke wasn't going to be at school then. This worried him, he doubted Fugaku would just let Sasuke have a day off school, so either he didn't know or he caused it. Gaara took his usual seat and noted with slight intrest that this table was left unused. Clearly after punching Lee in the previous class everyone was too nervous to be at the same table with him. The red head also noted that Sai didn't bother asking about his lateness. Sai really didn't care. It was a wonder that he was even a teacher.

Gaara crossed his arms and placed them on the table, resting his head on his arms in no mood to draw. The lesson past slowly, Gaara was sure someone had slowed down the clock. Finally the clock ticked to 10.00. He rose from his seat and made his way outside, he didn't go to the tree where Sasuke and him used to sit. It was too painful to be there without the raven. The tree where they shared their first kiss. The kiss that was also their last one. Gaara had avoided Sasuke's friends as well. Not wanting to be questioned on what was going on. It was no loss to the red head really, it saved him from talking and explaining the situation, he sure that Sasuke wouldn't want them knowing anyway. Gaara let himself drop down onto the grass. A slightly lonely feeling unsettling him. He was suprised to find himself missing Sasuke's friends, even the loud mouth Kiba.

He didn't have another class until 1.30. English been his final class for the day. Year 11 was so easy. He only had to pick four classes, they were classes he wanted to do, not Goverment chosen classes such as maths and science. The four classes were only on three times a week meaning he had a lot of spare time. Gaara watched as many students who had breaks left the school grounds, all heading to the mall or to catch a bus home. A male with shockingly bright blonde hair and even more shocking orange clothes stood out amongst the other students on the school's oval. Naruto.

Gaara stood slowily and made his way over to the blonde.

"Naruto..Uzumaki.. " Gaara stated the blonde's name, getting attention from the blonde boy.

"Uh..hey Gaara! What's going on?" Naruto's voice was light and cheery unlike Gaara's deep and almost husky voice.

"Come with me..now.." The red head turned and walked away, expecting Naruto to follow him.

"Umm..sure okay! " Naruto waved to his friends and followed Gaara with blind trust.

Gaara stopped when he reached the edge of the oval and sat down, Naruto copied him and threw himself unceremoniously onto the grass beside Gaara. There was a lingering silence and Naruto had to break it.

"Soooo what's this about Gaara?"

"Sasuke." Gaara blunty told the blonde.

"Oh..What about him..?"

"I..need your help..Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Of course Gaara, please just call me Naruto!" Naruo's voice was loud and even after he spoke his voice was still ringing out through the air.

"Okay..Naruto.. Your Father is the head of police.."

"Yes..he is..Has Sasuke done something wrong?" The blonde frowned.

"No but.." Gaara frowned, he was going to have to tell the blonde boy at least some parts of what was going on with Sasuke. The Uchiha wouldn't appreciate this. "Someone your Father wants to put in jail..is hurting Sasuke.. I need you to make sure your Father takes an intrest in this male again.."

"Who's hurting Sasuke?! I'll kill them!" Naruto exploded. He was angry, he was angry at whoever was hurting Sasuke and he was even more angry at himself for never realising. Naruto couldn't believe that someone was hurting him, for how long had it been going on? The blonde had been watching Sasuke for 10 years. How could he have not noticted?

"Calm down Naruto. If you want to help Sasuke you'll do as I say or you can stay out of this." Gaara told Naruto, who instantly shut up.

"I want to help him.."

"I know. Now talk to your Father. Tell him that the man he wants behind bars for murdering his own wife will be put away. There's going to enough evidence on him soon enough." Gaara passed this message onto Naruto. He'd been told by Itachi what to say. When he asked why Itachi couldn't just tell Naruto this his only answer was that it was simply easier for Gaara to do it. The red head frowned. As he told Naruto the message he realised that The Akatsuki had made a huge mistake. The only evidence that they'd get would be Fugaku beating Sasuke. That wasn't enough to put him away forever. He probably wouldn't get any jail time infact. It wouldn't prove that he killed his own wife. Just that he a bastard who beat his son up. He could pay his way out of that. Gaara felt sick, this plan wasn't going to work. It was all wrong.

"I don't understand Gaara..Who murdered his own wife? Who's hurting Sasuke?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Damnit. FUCK!" Gaara yelled out with realistation. Pulling at his hair with anger and fustration.

"Gaara..what's wrong?" Naruto was worried, Gaara had changed so suddenly.

"Nothing. Just tell your Father what I said. He'll know who the man is. When your Father asks who told you this tell him an old friend." After telling Naruto this Gaara got up and left the school grounds. He needed to find Itachi and tell him how badly they fucked the plan up. The red head froze, he wasn't going to go to Itachi. They'd want to think of a new plan. That would take too long. He wasn't going to wait for that, he wasn't going to make Sasuke wait. Instead of going down town, Gaara got a taxi and headed towards the outskirts of the city where all the upperclass people lived in their overly sized houses and mansions. Gaara found the address out when he was with Itachi, he'd said it out loud to Deidara and Sasori when they asked where Sasuke lived, needing the address to plant the cameras. Gaara had rememberd the address incase he ever needed it. He was glad now that he had taken such precautions.

Arriving at the drive way he payed the taxi driver the money and walked up the drive way until he reached a gate. There was one guard looking after the gate. Gaara frowned, how the hell was he going to get in now? The red head walked up to gate and the guard.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked cautiously.

"I'm here to bring Sasuke his homework and some of his school books he left. He'll be needing them because we have a test tommorow." Gaara lied smoothly.

"Okay. Come on it then." The guard smiled and opened the smaller side gate.

Gaara thanked the guard and headed towards the mansion. Smirking to himself. Sasori was right, the guards really are idiots. The red head stopped at the door, finding the doorbell he rang it and waited patiently. A maid opened the door for him and he lied for the second time. Saying he needed to see Fugaku to deliver Sasuke's report card. The maid lead him up two flights of stairs and came to a hallway, pointing to the door and stating that was Fugaku's office she bowed polietly and left, not wanting to stay any longer. Gaara didn't blame her, the whole hallway felt hostile, like it was leaking out from under the door. Coating the place in evil. Gaara almost feared going into the office. It needed to be done though. Without knocking Gaara opened the door.

Fugaku's head shot up and the sound of the door opening. Who dare open his door without anouncing their presence first. He glared at the young male. It was that vile boy he caught his son kissing.

"What the hell do you want? Explain yourself right now before I call security!" Fugaku snapped out angrily.

"Hn. You do that. I've done nothing wrong.. You on the other hand have been very naughty, killing your own wife.." Gaara said in a taunting voice.

"How dare you!? How dare you enter my house with these false accusations." The Uchiha glared at the young red headed boy.

"False? I think not Fugaku. We both know what you've done and gotten away with. Bribing the right people..Oh how tragic it was that your wife killed herself..bleeding to death from a slit throat..rare way for people to kill themselves I think.." Gaara put his head to the side, as if he was contemplating the whole situation.

"Ge..Get out of my house right now!" Fugaku stumbled over his words, anger and now a slight hint of fear were present in his voice.

"No.. I think not. You see, we have evidence of what you're done. You're going to jail for a long time Fugaku."

"You..you liar..You have no evidence! You're an insolent little boy! You have nothing on me. I could kill you right now and no one would ever know!"

"Hn..you're very confident arn't you Fugaku..So sure that you've covered your tracks..It's a shame that there's one man who never believed you..and he'd love to see you behind bars..Oh yes how much Minato would love to see you punished for your crime...and to think you've been beating Itachi and Sasuke for so long..that's not going to help your case.." Gaara told him in an almost polite tone. Trying to anger the Uchiha into a confession.

"Minato is..suspicious of me.." Fugaku let out a light growl "Oh well. Doesn't matter. There's no evidence. I payed enough money to the right people for it to be destroyed. Now get out before I make you leave. You can't stop me. How could one little boy stop me?" Fugaku grinned darkly and stood up, walking until he stood in front of Gaara. Looking down at him, trying to intimidate the red head.

"I have a lot of people behind me who want to see you brought down.. Your eldest son for example, he hates you for nearly blinding him, for killing his mother and most of all he hates you for hurting his little brother." Gaara informed him.

"Itachi....That's it! Get out now! You are not welcome in this house! I have no eldest son! That bastard is weak. Leaving because he couldn't stand a few little beatings. Sasuke never left. Not even after he saw me kill his mother. Itachi's no son of mine!" Fugaku's voice was in a high tone, maddness was overtaking the Uchiha.

"Thanks. I think I'll leave now. You told me everything I need to know." Gaara smiled and turned to leave.

"What..no..I.." Fugaku grabbed Gaara and threw him into the door. The red head fell into a heap at bottom of the door, only to be pulled up again with Fugaku's hands around his neck. Gaara was thrown once more across the room, his side slamming into the desk. Grunting with pain, Gaara stood up and glared at the older male.

"This..won't help you.." Gaara rasped out in pain and threw a punch at Fugaku, his punch landed against Fugaku's chest. Gaara couldn't reach his face, he realised with disappointment.

Fugaku growled and punched Gaara in the face and slammed him into the desk again. Fugaku towered over Gaara, grinning menacingly down at the red head. Both males were so occupied with anger that neither heard the door open, a shocked male stood in the door way.

"Father..."


	12. Taking Over Me

**AN: Well I didn't even drink for new years eve. I'm such a good girl. -snorts- not. I aimed for fucking my lungs up instead of my liver. I've decided though, for my new year resoloution is to stop fucking my life up by doing stupid shit, also to complete year 12 with good grades and not ditch around 4 months worth of classes. **

**I'm not sure whether I'm going to contiune this for much longer, it may only have 3 or 4 chapters left. I don't want to end it but I don't know what I'm going to do once I send the bastard to prison. I'm thinking maybe I can go further into the Shukaku thing. Idk -shrugs- **

**Hm I think I know what I'm going to do now, I came up with the idea when I was brushing my teeth lol. DarkAngelJudas I'm gonna need your opinion though?**

**Here's the latest chapter yeah. Gaara loses control and attacks Fugaku! (about time really). It's pretty short, but I needed to end it there until I decide what I'm doing next.**

**Thanks Yany-Chan13 and sesshy's numba1 gurl for your reviews =)**

_Fugaku growled and punched Gaara in the face and slammed him into the desk again. Fugaku towered over Gaara, grinning menacingly down at the red head. Both males were so occupied with anger that neither heard the door open, a shocked male stood in the door way._

_"Father..."_

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from him! I kept my promise, I stopped seeing him so you can't hurt him you fucking bastard!" Sasuke screamed at his father. Running at him, trying to save his red head. Fugaku swiped out at his youngest son, hitting him in the face and making him stumble. Gaara snarled from his position on the ground, the small red head boy attempted to stand up only to be kicked back down as the hateful Uchiha turned on him once again. Gaara coughed as he felt himself be winded by a kick in the side.

"You bastard! Stop it!" Sasuke had no idea why his Father was doing this to Gaara. He tried to think things over logically, using his Uchiha genius to figure out what was going on. He was interupted before he could even begin to comprehend what was happening.

"Shut up Sasuke. This has nothing to do with you. Leave now and I won't punish you." Fugaku growled out at his son. He was glad that his youngest son hadn't over head any of the conversation he had been having with the vile red head boy. Things were growing too complicated. Fugaku chose to ignore the red head and focus his attention on his raging son.

"No. You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm so sick of your shit. I put up with it when you were hurting me. My pain doesn't matter, but now you hurt Gaara?" Sasuke snapped out at his father before adding in a lower pitiful tone "..I hate you.. Father."

"I don't care how you feel about me Sasuke. Do you ever think about how I feel? To have such a disappointent for a son? Itachi was always the best son, always achieving his goals, coming out on top. Itachi was a real Uchiha. Then after your bitch of a mother died, Itachi started to soften! He ran away..he never loved his little brother, leaving you here all by yourself. You were never anywhere near as good as Itachi. Not only that you're a dirty little fag!" Fugaku spat out at Sasuke, despise and hatered dripped from his words.

"Say what you want about me, I don't care but never call my mum a bitch. She and Itachi are my only family...were..but you killed her didn't you Father..I watched you kill her! You killed her because she didn't like what you were doing to Itachi and me! She tried to stop you and you fucking killed her!" Sasuke bitterly replied. Hatered clouded his face as he remembered that night, the night where he watched his mum be torn away from him.

_"Goodnight Sasuke. I love you so much." Mikoto told him fondly.  
_

_"Goodnight Mummy. I'm a big boy now though I don't need to say I love you! I'm too grown up for that!" Sasuke informed her proudly. Huffing and trying to make himself look bigger._

_"Okay then sweetie." His mum smiled sweetly and kissed him on the head before leaving his room._

_Sasuke settled down into bed, he wasn't tired at all. He didn't see why he had to go to bed so early, he was a big boy after all. Sasuke formed a plan, he'd go find his mum and demand that she tells him a story. It had to be his favourite one too. The one about the Queen and her two sons. They had been held captive by a horrible dragon. Sasuke was already getting excited about the thought of listening to his mum tell him the story. He paused outside the bathroom. His mum and Father were in there talking. They were using loud voices and Sasuke frowned. He peered around the door. His mum's back was to him._

_"You need to stop this Fugaku! They're only children. Hurting them isn't going to help them at all!" Mikoto screamed at her husband._

_"They're my sons and I'll do whatever I want with them. If hurting means they'll do as they're told and make sure they're not weak then I'll do it and you won't stop me!" He roughly told her, ignorance lacing his voice._

_"They're not your sons! They're mine. You don't treat them like a Father should! I'm not dealing with this anymore. I'm leaving tommorow with the boys. We won't be around you anymore." She told him with disgust. How dare he think they were his sons, and only his sons. She tried to remember the time when Itachi had being born. He was such a good Father. Then once Sasuke was born things started to change._

_"I won't let you leave!" _

_"You can't stop me you bastard!" She had tried to talk to him so many times, but this was the last staw, he wasn't going to stop abusing her boys. So she'd leave. Take them away from this violent upbringing. Itachi had already had his childhood ripped away from him. Sasuke's could be saved though, she''d do what ever it took to make sure he could grow up just like a normal child._

_Fugaku striked out, hitting her across the face. making her gasp in pain and shock. He spotted his youngest son then, peering around the door. He grinned cruelly and pulled a knife out of his pocket. Grabbing Mikato's long black hair and pulling her around to face Sasuke. Tears flowed down her face as her fate was decided for her. A slash. Everything was gone, like the blood that poured out of her throat. Covering the bathroom in a sickening red. Her last memory was of her youngest son crawling towards her, with fear and confusion in his eyes. _

"I don't see why it matters Sasuke. She was getting in the way. She was too soft on you boys, you'd never amount to anything if everything was made easy for you." Fugaku stated, making it sound like he killed Sasuke's mum like it was simple thing such as taking out the rubbish bins. That's all Mikoto was to him, just rubbish. He only ever wanted a son from her, she was no use to him once both boy's stopped been so dependent on her.

"You're wrong Father..she was never too soft.. She was just doing her job as a mum..You could never be a true Father to me. Itachi's my only family now." Sasuke was truly disgusted at how his Father viewed human lives.

"Itachi? He ran away and left you, how could be your family!? He doesn't love you Sasuke!" He laughed out loud, it wasn't a pleasant laugh though, it was one of maddness and cruelty.

"You're wrong. He never left me. You think I don't see him anymore? I see him every week!"

Fugaku grew quiet, his emotional abuse was bouncing off Sasuke, he could counter everything Fugaku said. With his face contorted into rage and insanity he slammed Sasuke into the wall, not leaving his son fall to the ground he pulled him up and held him against the wall by the neck, applying pressure, cutting Sasuke's air ways off. Making the boy gasp for breath.

Sasuke struggled only to find the grip tightened. Breathing was becoming harder and harder, his lungs were on fire as he fought for air. Things were becoming blurry. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if he was going to die at his Father's hands. The ebony haired boy wasn't extremly suprised, he assumed either his Father would kill him, or he'd end up killing himself. As his life was forced from him, Sasuke found himself been scared to die. There were so many things he wanted to do. The most important one was he needed to tell Gaara that he loved him. Gaara...No he couldn't leave things like this, he wouldn't leave Gaara like this, he couldn't. Sasuke began to struggle harder, kicking out with his legs.

Fugaku dropped him and swore. Sasuke sucked in as much air as he could, filling his lungs up, soothing the burning. His Father grabbed him again and applied pressure back to Sasuke's neck again depriving Sasuke of his air.

A dangerous growl rang out from behind him. It sent shiver's up Fugaku's spine and made the hairs on his neck stand up. Fugaku had never been more terrified in his life when he heard the words spoken from the previously forgotten red head boy.

"You're..going..to..fucking DIE for touching Sasuke!" Gaara's voice began as soft and dangerous, turning into absolute venom and hatered when he reached the word die. Gaara had stayed on the ground listening to the argument of Sasuke and his Father. When Fugaku had started to deprive Sasuke of air, Gaara froze, watching with disgusted fasination. It was only when Sasuke freed himself only to be stangled again did Gaara let Shukaku get his wish. He let his inner demon guide his actions. Everything had been so out of focus, almost like a mist had blanketed the room, making it hard to see and hear. No matter how much Gaara tried he couldn't get the mist to lift. Until he gave into Shukaku. The mist was gone in an instant, making it so clear to Gaara what needed to be done. Fugaku needed to die.

Gaara attacked Fugaku with savageness and hatered. He was unaware of his movements, everything around him had gone again only this time Gaara was been pushed back further into himself as Shukaku bloomed and found freedom. He needed to see if Fugaku could bleed, to see if he was human. Gaara's short nails dug into the skin of Fugaku, digging out as much flesh as he could.

"You..bleed.. You're human..I don't..see how you're human!" Gaara snarled and blinded with rage he attacked every inch of Fugaku he could get out. Making the older man scream out. Gaara felt himself get further away from everything, it was like his eye sight was reducing as Shukaku took over. Gaara was completely losing control, he could now only see a tiny pin point of what was happening. Then there was nothing. He was now replaced by Shukaku. Gaara was the voice in the head now he realised with ironry.

There was something though..something small that was stoping Gaara from just letting Shukaku win. A noise..a voice. It kept calling out. It was so distant. Yet it was there. Calling softly, over and over. The voice was getting closer, more desperate. Was it calling him? He tried to concentrate, regaining slight control. No longer did he attack Fugaku. He stood still listening. There it was again. Getting so much closer.

"Gaara...Gaara...Come back to me Gaara...GAARA!" Sasuke screamed out with desperation. He needed Gaara to come back. Gaara's eyes were no longer a cerulean blue. His eyes were darkened and blank. Gaara wasn't there anymore, he had turned into some kind of monster. Sasuke had only ever seen flashes of these eyes. Once when the red head attacked Lee and a few times when the red head thought about his past. Now the eyes had taken over.

Gaara's eyes flew wide open, he knew that voice it was his raven, he was been called. He needed to get to his raven. Gaara fought Shukaku for control, pushing his inner demon back to it's cages in his mind. Gaara ran towards the light. It was getting bigger and then his eye sight returned and his eyes returned to cerulean, Shukaku's dark eye's were gone again, making him feel nauseous as Shukaku receded. The room was spinning and he couldn't focus on Sasuke, only catching glimpses before the room spun again. He felt his eyes shut once again and then everything was dark again.


	13. A Reason For Broken Wings

**AN: I know what I'm doing now, there should be around 4 chapters left of this. Thank you so much to DarkAngelJudas who helped me figure out what the hell I'm doing. **

**Ah I know I haven't updated for ages, but I wrote a nice long chapter to make up for it XD There will be lots about Gaara's past in this.  
**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and I'm sorry for not updating for awhile!**

**Also an apology for my spelling, I try and fix as much as I can but I get lazy ^.^ I wish this stupid word thing had a spell check. -sigh-**

Gaara opened his eyes, feeling sluggish. Like he'd been drugged. The red head kept his face impassive as he tried to remember the events that lead him to feeling like this. No matter how hard he tried the last thing he could remember was talking to the blonde headed orange clad idiot to talk about Sasuke. After that it was a blank, he sure that something else happened. Something had to of happened to land him in a bed with no idea what was going on and feeling like he was drugged. Gaara took the time to look around the room he was in. By the time he had done one glance around the room he knew already he was in hospital, but why?

The small red head wasn't sure how long he layed still, staring at the ceiling, his was interrupted from his counting the beep's his heart monitor was making by a doctor entering his room. The doctor smiled kindly at him, Gaara knew it was a smile that you gave when you were trying to reassure a crying child. The red head already disliked the doctor. Not that it would be a suprise to anyone. Gaara disliked all doctors.

"Hello Gaara. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked with feigned intrest as he fixed his glasses that had slid down his nose slightly.

Gaara just started at the doctor flatly. He saw no point in responding to that question. The doctor would soon tell him how he was supposed to be feeling and why he was here.

"You've been asleep for about four days, we had to medicate you and keep you asleep for the..safety of yourself and others around you. Tell me what was the last thing you remember?"

Gaara contiuned to gaze at the doctor flatly. So that's why he felt drugged, because he had been. Why was he a danger to others and himself though? Gaara froze, the only thing that would cause a danger was _him_. Did he lose control again? Gaara brought his hands up and looked at them with contempt. Did he hurt someone?

"What..why..am I here?" Gaara asked the doctor in a monotone voice.

"You seem to have a spilt personality, you attacked Fugaku Uchiha, you then passed out. Fugaku's son took you to hospital but when you came to you attacked everyone who came close to you. That's why we had to medicate you." The silver haired doctor told him politely like they were discussing the weather.

"Sasuke..Where's Sasuke!?" Gaara growled out, ignoring everything about the split personanlity.

"He can't see you. You are not allowed visitors until you are deemed stable." The doctor told him calmly.

"Deemed stable? What the fucking hell is that supposed to mean?!" The red headed boy snarled.

"I'm pretty sure you know what that means Gaara." The doctor smiled smugly.

"The only thing that will keep me stable is him. I need to see him." That was the truth, Gaara knew the only reason he'd been so good lately was because of Sasuke, once they stopped having contact he could feel himself slowy been pulled under, Shukaku had his grip on him. It only took one thing to make him snap and lose control and that was seeing Fugaku try to kill his raven. Gaara needed Sasuke now, Sasuke would fix him again, he'd make sure Shukaku was locked away in the deep confines of Gaara's mind.

"Well I'm sorry Gaara but we just can't let you see him. You need to complete a psyche evaluation and most likely be put on medication along with serious therapy." The doctor smiled then walked off. Ignoring the flying vase that sailed past him and smashed against the wall.

Gaara never really considered himself possible of normal human emotions, as he lay in the hospital bed he was sure he felt bordeom though. He just wanted to leave, he was restless and sick to death of just laying in bed. He still wasn't allowed visitors and he'd actually taken a few steps backwards since coming to hospital. His new doctor walked into the room. To Gaara it wasn't taking any steps backwards. He got what he wanted. A new doctor. Gaara hated that other smug bastard Kabuto. Though apparently his way to get a new doctor wasn't appreciated.

_"Feeling any better today Gaara?" Kabuto asked with his smug smile._

_"..."_

_"If you do not start answering questions you're not going to get anywhere, and you defiantly won't be able to see that black haired boy." The man fixed his glasses up again and smiled._

_"If you don't leave me the fuck alone you won't see daylight again." Gaara growled out._

_"That attitude isn't going to help either Gaara." Kabuto told him lightly._

_"Don't talk to me you piece of trash!" The red head snarled and felt Shukaku rise up at the anger._

_"Now Gaara.." Kabuto was cut off as the red headed fury grabbed his throat then kicked him in the shin, letting him drop before delivering a kick to his side. Gaara snarled at him and his eyes lost their normal cerulean blue and gave way to a dark tone, eyes shimmering with cruelty and fury. Gaara knew he was letting Shukaku take over again, but he didn't care. He hated this bastard. He hated all doctors but he usually kept his patience to some level. This one though, was an expection. He didn't hold back as he attacked him. Gaara knew he'd lost it after Kabuto hit the ground. He had no control left. Shukaku reigned control over the small lithe body. Enjoying his moment of freedom, his pent up rage was been let loose on this doctor. _

_More doctors ran into the room to try and save the silver haired doctor. Two doctors restrained Gaara, whilst a third doctor injected something into his arm. Shukaku's vision swam with black dots and Gaara was able to take back his control, as his eyes changed back to their normal colour Gaara took in the damage that had been done. Kabuto was laying bleeding on the floor, one arm at an odd angle, broken glasses. Another doctor had a broken nose and another was nursing his wrist. Gaara paled, he hadn't meant for others to get hurt, only that silver haired bastard. He didn't know he was going to lose control like that, he let his emotionless face fall into a sad and ashamed one before blacking out. _

_This time when Gaara awoke, he was restrained. He knew now that it was going to be nearly impossible to see his raven again. Gaara felt his heart constrict painfully. Until he met Sasuke, he never knew how to miss someone. No one in his life was worth missing. Not even his siblings. Sasuke though, was a part of him, Sasuke was a part of his existence and he missed him so much it hurt._

Gaara eyed his new doctor with annoyance, this one was better than Kabuto but the busty blonde woman was very entwined into Gaara's life, he was the only patient she was dealing with so she put everything into trying to help the red head.

"About time you stopped pretending you were asleep you little brat." The blonde haired doctor told him with annoyance. It was true, everytime the doctor previously came in he tried to feign sleep, he was in no mood to deal with his doctor.

"Hn..What do you want Tsunade?" Gaara asked quietly.

"That's Doctor Tsunade to you!" The blonde haired woman snapped out.

"...You're obviously here for a reason so stop wasting my time and tell me _Tsunade_." Gaara could almost laugh, waste his time? It's not like he was running out of it, he was confined to his room.

"I don't know why I put up with you.." She shook her head and the red head boy that was causing so much trouble.

"Yes you do. I'll attack any of your other doctors."

"I know you little shit, you're lucky I was able to keep to the police out of that. Three doctors Gaara! I would have sent a different one to deal with you but it seemed safest that I deal with you myself." Tsunade sighed, she was the Head of the doctors in the psychiatric ward. Normally she just gave out orders and tried to get out of doing anything with patients but Gaara was too dangerous and too complex to let the less experienced doctors look after him.

Gaara didn't reply to this, he just gazed at the blonde doctor with a flat look. Tsunade took that as a sign to get to her reason why she here. No point trying to have any conversation with the red head boy.

"I want you to see a therapist today Gaara an-" Tsunade was promptly cut off.

"No." The red head glared with defiance.

"-And if I am happy enough with your progress then you get..a reward." Tsunade just as promptly ignored the red head and contiuned to talk.

"I'm not a child, I won't behave and spill all my feelings just for a lolly pop."

"Who said it was going to be a lollypop? I have a visitor who wants to see you. He was a pretty face, hair styled like a ducks ass?" Tsunade said. Gaara's face was already changing into one of a softer and hopeful look.

"Sasuke..I.. can see Sasuke..?" Gaara whispered out. Too afraid to say it too loud in case it was all a lie.

"Yes but only if I think you've made enough progress." Tsunade told him.

"Okay.." Gaara said quietly, nearly inaudible.

"What was that? I didn't hear you brat." Tsunade him just fine, she just wanted him to repeat it.

"I said okay. I'll do it."

"That's what I thought, now come on, get your lazy ass out of bed and follow me." She smiled at her sucess. Using the idea of seeing Sasuke to get Gaara to co-operate.

Tsunade lead him through a maze of corridors before finally coming to her office. She opened the door and let him enter. Closing it behind him. A flash of confusing passed across Gaara's face.

"You're my therapaist..?" He asked with annoyance. He was getting sick of seeing her, even if she was the only doctor he liked slightly.

"Yes. Your first one needs to see his own therapist now. You have a really bad habit of scaring my staff."

Gaara smirked slighly as he remember the first therapist he was sent to when he arrived at the hospital. It was a week after he had gotten to the hospital that he was lead to the therapist's office. It was small but neat, everything was well organised.

_"Please take a seat Gaara." The man gestured to the seat in front of the desk before he took his own seat behind the desk._

_Gaara complied but only because he didn't want to have to stand around for the next hour. Gaara was hopeful that he'd be able to narrow that hour down to around 20 minutes though._

_"Now, is there anything you'd like to talk about, anything that's concerning you?" The brunette man asked kindly._

_"..."_

_"Okay then. How did you end up in hospital Gaara?" He tried again._

_"...Read my file.." Gaara spoke for the first time since been lead to the office._

_"Yes I read your file, it explained why you were her-"_

_"Then why ask me how I came here?" Gaara cut him off._

_"Because having it written in a file is one thing, the actual story from the person is different, I need to know all aspects Gaara."_

_"..."_

_"I guess we'll start off with something more simple then..Do you have any family?"_

_"..."_

_"Do you have any problems with your family?"_

_"..."_

_"What are you friends like..?"_

_"..."_

_"You're not going to say anything are you?" His eye twitched slightly at the red head._

_"..."_

_"Okay then I guess you can go. I'll see you in a few days, If you don't start making progress you won't be going anywhere for a long time Gaara.."_

Gaara gazed at Tsunade before muttering out "I only refused to talk to him..It wasn't that bad.."

"That wasn't bad no, just fustrating, that was only your first session with him. What you did to him after that was just plain cruel." Tsunade smiled slightly though.

Gaara just smirked again.

_"Welcome back Gaara. I hope you're planning on talking today." Iruka smiled at him._

_"Hn." Gaara was going to talk today. _

_"Excellent. Now I heard that there's a boy you like. His name's Sasuke I believe? How about we talk about him?" Iruka hoped that maybe Sasuke would be a good topic for the red head. Iruka couldn't believe after having to be Sasuke's therapist he now have to be Gaara's. It was almost like a cruel fate._

_"He tastes like sugar. Have you ever had anyone that tastes like sugar?" Gaara asked, keeping all emotion out of his voice and looking innocent._

_"Uh..we're here to talk about you Gaara.." Iruka paled slightly. What the..?_

_"This is about me, I'm curious, I've never been with anyone before, Sasuke was my first kiss. He tasted like sugar. Does everyone taste like sugar?" Gaara asked again, this time with intrest and slight confusion._

_"So Sasuke is your first relationship?" Iruka asked, trying to avoid the topic of people tasting like sugar._

_"Yes I said that already. Would all of Sasuke taste like sugar?" The red head asked with curiousity._

_"Um. I wouldn't know.."_

_"But you've been with someone right? So you'd have experience.. I kind of get how the whole sex thing words because my sister brought it up once, but I don't understand how it works with two males." Innocence shone on Gaara's face._

_"I..um yes I've been with someone Gaara. You'd have to talk to a health care worker to get those answers..It's not really my place to tell you these things." Iruka's face went slightly red._

_"Not your place? Arn't you supposed to give me advice? Is it wrong to be with another male..Females and males are designed to be together, they have all the right holes and equipment. Two males though, it's different..Is it wrong..?"_

_"Of course it's not wrong Gaara. Love is love, aslong as you find someone it doesn't matter who it is. Some people are narrow minded though, they won't accept it and they'll be disgusted but it's in no way wrong Gaara. I've been in your postion before." Iruka felt truimph, this was a topic that was obviously worrying the red head. Now he had something to work with._

_'So you are gay. I knew it. Tell me, does Kakashi sensei taste like sugar?" Gaara asked, once again his voice emotionless._

_"..Excuse me? How..how do you know.." Iruka was now a deep shade of red. _

_"You have a picture of him on your desk, and he has one of you in his office. It's quite easy to figure out really." The red head informed him easily._

_"I see.. You're rather smart. Do you do well in school?" Iruka recovered and tried to steer the topic back to safe grounds._

_"I do well in Kakashi's class. What's behind his mask?" Gaara was playing by his own rules. Iruka wasn't going to spoil his fun._

_"Kakashi's class does not contain theory. Do you do any English classes?" Iruka ground out with annoyance._

_"Hn..Kakashi must be pretty ugly to hide behind his mask all the time..So have you two had sex? I still don't understand how it works.." Gaara let his head go to the side in a questioning manner._

_"Kakashi is not ugly! I think we've covered enough for today Gaara. Please just..go back to your room." Iruka twitched and a vein throbbed in his forehead._

_Gaara nodded and walked back to his room with an air of pride around him. His mind fuckery had worked great._

"It's not my fault Iruka fell into my trap." Gaara muttered.

"Whatever you say brat. Now sit down."

"I know it's going to be pointless to ask about a lot of things purely for the fact you won't tell me but Gaara I can already tell from looking over your old medical files that something happened in your childhood to make you this way. Now I'm going to tell you what happened, I may be wrong but I have a hunch." Tsunade knew that Gaara would never talk about his past, she was hoping her theory was right about his past.

"Hn." The red head would let her take guess about his past.

"Your mother died giving birth to you, is that correct?" She started off from the very start.

"Hn." Gaara agreed quietly.

"Now from when you born to when you were ten years old there's a lot of hospital injuries. Always passed off as accidental. Most doctors woulddn't bother looking into it, it's not their place. Their job is to attend to your injury and that's it. I know though, that it wasn't accidental. You're not clumsy. Someone put you into hospital." Tsunade watched Gaara's reaction closely, his face stayed as impassive as ever she sighed and contiuned. "I can't say for sure, but I believe your Father blamed you for your Mothers death, he took his anger out on you and maybe even encouraged your older siblings to help. He brought you up in a vile environment, you never got a childhood, you were too young to understand why this was happening to you. You would have been told that it was your fault that your Mother was dead. Your siblings would have believed it too and they would have hated you for taking their Mother away. Your life would have been hell, you'd never experience normal human emotions because all you ever knew was hate."

Gaara nodded his head slightly to indicate she was right. Tsunade let a sad smile grace her face and she began again. It was a sad truth but at least Gaara was going to be honest.

"Now when you were six, it was said that you witnessed your Uncle's death, more than just that. It was said that you killed him. Also on that night you were brought to hospital for carving 'Ai' into your forehead. It's written down that you were muttering it was the only love you'd ever have, that Uncle's love was a lie and it was wrong.. I really hope I'm wrong but, your Uncle was the only member in your family that cared for you, you loved him as he gave you a slightly normal life..but on that night he raped you. He took advantage of your poor emotions and judgement. You killed him and that was the first night your split personality appeared."

"He started raping me two beeks before I killed him... I killed him, I didn't mean to but he'd been drinking and when I pushed him he stumbled and his his head..Shukaku made me do it..." Gaara said with no emotion, his eyes however showed defeat and depression.

"That's enough for today. You've made exellent progress Gaara. I won't push you into anything else for awhile. I know today must have been hard for you. Come on.." Tsunade stood and walked to her office door, Gaara stood slowly and followed her back towards his room. Tsunade was suprised by Gaara, she didn't expect him to admit to anything. It had taken it's toll on the red head though.

Gaara sat on his bed looking lost, he'd never told anyone that. Though he guessed he didn't tell her. Tsunade just knew. That was probably the only reason Gaara gave in. Everyone else he'd talk to had tried to force it out of him. Tsunade cared enough to look into his past and figure things out. She was different to his other doctors and therapists. Tsunade disappered leaving Gaara on his bed. Staring at the floor.

Talking about his past had shaken him up, a small lone tear trailed down his face. A pale hand reached out and wiped it away. Gaara shot his head up and his heart stopped beating for a moment, his lungs stopped working and his voice failed him. It was him.. It was his saviour.

"Gaara.." Sasuke sat down and pulled the red head into a hug. Gaara then let everything go, more tears fell and a slight sob emitted from him. Gaara clung to Sasuke and buried his head into the taller boys chest. Sasuke rubbed circles on Gaara's back. The Uchiha then seperated himself with much difficulty, he picked Gaara up with ease and lay him down on the bed. The ebony haired teenager lay next to the red head and hugged him tightly. Gaara clung to Sasuke's shirt and let his now silent tears fall. Sasuke wrapped one arm around the red heads waist and let the other softly play with Gaara's red messy hair. Soothing the red head until the tears stopped.

"Sasuke..I.." Gaara mumbled something incoherent.

"I didn't quite catch that Gaara.." Sasuke informed him with a light smile.

"I love you..Sasuke." The red head told him with sincerity in his voice. Gaara knew now that the feeling in his chest, the painful feeling when Sasuke wasn't around. The way way his heart beat faster when Sasuke was around. The way that everything was calm now that he had Sasuke again. He knew that he truly loved Sasuke.

"Hn. I love you too Gaara." Sasuke smiled again. He had thought himself above feelings like love and like. Gaara had changed that though. He had saved him from his Father. Gaara was in hospital because of him. Sasuke felt beyond grateful for what the red head did. Gaara was his reason for living. The red head had helped him so much, now it was his turn to help Gaara and get him out of the hospital.

Sasuke placed a small kiss on the red head's 'Ai' scar. Both boys fell asleep in each others embrace.


	14. Let Go

**AN: I kind of had a writer's block on this. It's taken awhile to write this chapter. the start isn't too good but I like the ending part of it. I pulled myself out of the block today and finished this chapter.**

**Not too many chapters left of this now. I'm only going to write one or two more. **

**A question to my reviewers. Lemon or no lemon?**

Tsunade sat in front of Gaara with an expecting look. Gaara gave her a defiant look.

"Gaara..even though your improvement has been good, you still haven't spoken about your past since you saw Sasuke. If you expect to leave the hospital you need to start talking."

"Hn."

"Hn isn't an answer Gaara." Tsunade sighed. "All right, after you turned ten the hospital trips stopped. Why?"

"Temari was 16..She stopped believing Father about the things he said. Father left because he didn't want to see me ever again. He tried to take Kankurou but he wanted to stay with Temari. She quit school and begun to look after my brother and me." Gaara gave in and answered her question.

"Did you forgive her for believing your Father when she was younger?"

"Why should I? Even if she no longer believed I killer her Mother she still viewed me as a monster. She was terrified of me." Gaara always tried to avoid saying 'his mother' because he had never met her..He was the one who ended her life.

"She's your sister though Gaara. Everything she did was for you and your brother. She could have abandoned you but she didn't."

Gaara fell silent. The red head refused to speak anymore and Tsunade sent him back to his room, Gaara complied and lay back on his bed. Tsunade's words ringing through his head _"She could have abandoned you but she didn't." _ Why hadn't his older sister just left him to die? She hated him..she hated him... Yet she never abandoned him. The red haired fell into a light slumber. His mind in turmoil still trying to take everything in. He was awoken by soft talking outside his room.

"So he can leave?" A female voice asked quietly.

"He's made enough progress that the rest of his recovery can be done outside of hospital. However he'll need to remain on medication and I'd recommend that he come in at least once a week to see me." A second female voice responded.

"Of course. I'll talk to him.. What else needs to be done Dr. Tsunade?" The first female voice asked. The voice belonged to his sister Temari.

"You need to sign the release papers and I'll write out the prescription for his medication. Come with me." Tsunade lightly told his sister.

The voices were gone again.

Gaara felt relief wash over him. He was finally been released. He'd been stuck in the hospital for near two months now and he resented every moment of it. Gaara had only been allowed to see Sasuke twice. The first time was short; there was little time for talking. The second visit Gaara finally found out what he wanted to know.

_"What happened Sasuke?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"After.." Gaara trailed off looking reluctant. Taking another breath he started again.. " After..Shukaku took over."_

_"You passed out. Itachi and Kisame had been watching the footage. They burnt the footage onto CDs and drove over. They called Minato on the way explaining everything. Minato took my Father in for questioning and Itachi handed over the evidence. No questions were asked about how they acquired it. I don't think it was necessary.. After that Itachi drove you to hospital..Minato turned a blind eye to the damage you did him. "_

_"What happened to him?" Gaara said the word 'him' with as much vile and hatred he could muster._

_"Father was tried for murder and child abuse. The evidence says he's guilty but he hired a good judge. He says the evidence doesn't come from a proven source.. It may not hold up in court." Sasuke said with frustration. So much effort went into to getting his Father put away and now it may be for nothing. Gaara going to hospital may be for nothing._

_Gaara growled and tensed up. Only been soothed again by Sasuke's feather light kisses on his neck and his hand playing with Gaara's blood red hair._

Gaara fidgeted slightly with frustration. He still didn't know anything else about the case. The red head had been kept in the dark. Whenever he questioned someone they always told him that same answer 'I don't know yet..I'm sorry.'

Loud voices drew close to his room.

"...And I swear if you ever hurt my little brother I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that-"

"Temari don't scare away Gaara's boyfriend. Though I agree. Hurt my little brother and I'll take my fist and-"

"Stop been so troublesome. Anyone could see this boy's in love with your brother."

"Nobody asked for you opinion Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome woman.."

Four people walked into Gaara's room. One female smiling brightly. One male glaring at the youngest male in the group and lastly a bored looking male.

"Gaara! You're awake. I have good news for yo-"

"I heard you conversation..If either of you" He glared at Temari then Kankurou. " Ever hurt Sasuke I'll make you regret it." His tone deadly serious.

"Oh chill out Gaara. We were only joking around." Kankurou muttered out darkly.

"Temari.." Gaara sounded unsure as he called out his sister's name.

"Yes little brother?"

"Why.. why did you.." Gaara slightly fumbled over his words. " Why didn't you..Abandon me after Father left?"

"You're my little brother Gaara. I know I was raised to hate you and I'm sorry. I didn't understand how wrong it was until I was older. I despise Father for what he did to you. I'd never abandoned you Gaara, you're my family and I'll always stick by you. I promise." Temari told with a sincere and strong voice.

"Promises can be broken.."

"Not this one little brother."

"Yes Kankurou you're a part of this family too. Oh really? Of course, we love you so mu-" Kankurou added in loudly.

"Oh stop it." Temari smacked the middle-aged sibling over the head.

Gaara felt his lips turn up slightly. His lips only raised more when Sasuke moved to his bed and embraced him in a hug. The red head felt himself sink into Sasuke.

"Aw.. My little brother is in love." Temari cooed out.

"Be quiet you troublesome woman." Shikamaru, the lazy male drawled out.

"If you keep been such an ass I swear to god I'll quit working for you." Temari ground out irritably.

Gaara pulled out of Sasuke's embrace and snarled at Shikamaru. His eyes showing hate.

"Gaara calm down. I don't mean..that.. Shikamaru offered me a job as his assistant. Even though he's only young he runs the department of investigators. I just clean up after him and get stuck making him coffee. I don't.. I don't do that anymore." She reassured Gaara then smiled lightly.

"Job what job? Do what? What did you do before Temari?" Kankurou asked with slight concern at the dark mood the room as in.

"Nothing. Don't worry Kankurou."

"But Temari I-"

"I said don't worry so leave it!" She snapped out.

The room fell into an uneasy silence. Gaara and Sasuke sat on the bed, hands tightly entwined. Gaara tensed at the tension and Sasuke squeezed his hand lightly, making Gaara turn and gaze at him unblinking. Sasuke took this as a challenge and stared back equally unblinking. Both boys were locked into a staring contest. Gaara smirked and the ebony male frowned, slightly worried at what his raccoon was planning. The red head lifted his free hand, pointing one finger at Sasuke who just looked at the finger with blank confusion. The red head continued to move the finger towards Sasuke side. The ebony haired male's eyes widen when he realized the red head's intentions.

"Gaara.." He said in a warning tone.

"Hn?" Gaara replied nochantanly, still staring at Sasuke and moving his finger slowly to Sasuke's side.

"Don't even th-"

Gaara prodded his side and make the Uchiha squirm, but he refused to blink or look away from Gaara. The red head poked him in the side a few more times making Sasuke squirm more, a grin was threatening to break onto Sasuke's face. Gaara prodded him once more and Sasuke tore his gaze away from Gaara and blinked. A small grin sat on his face.

"I win." Gaara proclaimed still smirking.

"Tch. You cheated." Sasuke said with annoyance.

"I did not. I merely used your weakness of being ticklish against you." The red head looked slightly offended. Sasuke leant forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, letting him know that he wasn't been serious about been annoyed.

A female cleared her throat loudly and looked at the two teenagers with a raised brow.

"I know you two haven't seen each other for awhile and I'm sure it would be great so sit around here all day but it would be even better if we could take Gaara home now." Temari stated amused.

Both boys looked slightly guilty and hopped off the bed. Gaara started packing the few items he had in the hospital room. Picking out a pair of clean clothes Sasuke had brought him he moved into the bathroom to get changed out of the hospital clothes. Sasuke followed him and slipped into the bathroom. Kankurou moved to grabbed the boy before Temari gave him a warning look and a shake of the head. Her youngest brother was old enough to look after himself.

Gaara gazed at Sasuke steadily before frowning.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked with annoyance.

"Helping you."

"I don't need help to get dressed. Get out." The red head's tone was flat.

"Make me." Sasuke smirked.

"You think I won't hurt you?"

"I don't think.. I know Gaara." Sasuke told him knowingly

"Hn." Gaara didn't make any move to force Sasuke out of the room.

"I win." Sasuke claimed smugly.

Gaara turned from the smug Uchiha. Once he had his back turned he pulled the hospital robe off him. Dropping it on the floor. The ebony haired male frowned at the back of Gaara. His weight had gotten worse in hospital. His angel wings and spine showed too clearly. Sasuke closed to distance to Gaara and placed his hands onto his sides. Pulling him around and frowning again at the bare chest of Gaara. Ribs showed as well as his collarbone.

"Gaara.."

"Don't Sasuke. Just leave it."

"I won't ju-... Are you wearing smiley face boxers?" Sasuke raised a brow. His eyes had unwillingly traveled down the red heads body. Stopping on the bright yellow boxers with smiley faces.

"Temari..brought them?" He asked with an annoyed unsure tone.

"You're sister obviously likes causing you pain."

"You don't know how true that is." Gaara muttered out darkly at the memories.

"I know she did the wrong thing when she was younger but it was not her fault. You need to let it go Gaara."

"You know..what did she tell you?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Pretty much everything. I'm unsure if she was trying to scare me off by revealing your past or she was just concerned."

"Do you think I'm a monster? I killed my own uncle and my mother.." The tone he used was one of almost innocence.

"I don't think any less of you. It is not your fault your mother died. Your uncle deserved what he got. Temari said she unsure what he did to you but she was pretty sure he rap-"

"Don't say it." Gaara warned.

"Hn. So he did."

"Sasuke..don't"

"Why not?" Sasuke pushed him further into admitting the truth to him.

"I just want to forget it."

"You can never forget though can you? It's always there, ripping your mind apart." Sasuke's tone was sure and almost demanding.

"Shut _up_."Gaara growled out.

"No. Gaara you can't just keep hiding it away, until you accept it you won't be able to move on."

"Get out. " The red head told him flatly.

"Are you worried I'll look at you differently? Do you think I'll leave you because of what he did? Do you feel disgusted at yourself? It's not your fault Gaara so stop thinking like that and stop doubting me, I will never leave you for your past." Sasuke questioned him with a steady voice.

"I said get out!" Gaara snapped and glared at Sasuke.

"Fine." The ebony haired male turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Gaara sunk onto the ground. Sasuke was so right, he felt disgusted at himself for his uncle's actions. There was always gnawing feeling picking at the back of his brain telling him Sasuke would leave him, would look down at him, be disgusted at him. It was always there and now it just stopped. The sudden silence of knowing the truth, Sasuke's words chased away the doubt and now an unsettling silence set in. It was so quiet it was almost deafening.

The red head pulled on his clothes and exited the bathroom hurriedly. Leaving the hospital robe on the floor forgotten, just like the doubt. Only Kankurou remained in the room, giving his younger brother a worried look.

"The others left to bring the car around the front.. Your release papers have been signed.. Let's get you out of here."

"Hn."

The brothers headed down to the lobby. The red head was stopped by his name been called out. Gaara turned around and found Tsunade walking towards him.

"It's about time you left you little shit." Tsunade told him with a smile.

"Hn. I am glad I will not have to see your face or hear you voice anymore." Gaara replied coolly.

"I feel the same way. Sadly I've arranged with your sister to see you every two weeks." She said with a smug grin at the hope of annoying the red head.

"Oh joy." The red head replied with dripping sarcasm.

"Get out of here you brat."

"Tsunade." Gaara stated suddenly.

"What?"

"Thank you." He mumbled out.

Gaara turned and left, walking to the entrance with his shocked brother. Tsunade stood smiling. Gaara was her most challenging patient ever and yet she never felt more satisfied to see the back on him. Not because she didn't like him. Because she was happy to see him leave with his family, that he seemed more calm and accepting of his past now. His troubles weren't over yet, she knew that but at least he had changed greatly since he first came to hospital.

Temari had parked the car in front of the hospital. Shikamaru sat in the passenger seat and Sasuke sat in the back glaring out the window. Gaara opened the door and sat in the middle seat. Kankurou climbing in after him. Temari started the car and drove out onto the road, heading for their home. The red head gazed at Sasuke who was set on glaring at everything out the window. Gaara rested his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and sought out his raven's hand. Squeezing it tightly. Trying to gain attention and apologize at the same time. After a delay Sasuke squeezed back and ran his thumb over Gaara's hand soothingly. Gaara's lips turned up slightly in a smile. Everything was okay now. He knew he could let go of the past and move on, Sasuke would be there supporting him the whole way. There was no doubt anymore. Gaara relaxed and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders at the thought of letting go of the past.


	15. Iris

**AN:**

**Ah I've had terrible writer's block with this. I killed it though and I finally finished this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this!**

Gaara awoke with a small groan. He could feel someone staring at him. He didn't open his eyes yet but he had a feeling the person who was so insistently staring at him knew he was awake.

"Sasuke..." Gaara warned. His voice rough from sleep.

"Get up Gaara. It's already nine."

"No."

"Gaara. Get up."

"Make me."

Before Gaara knew it, the covers were thrown off him and he was dragged onto the floor. The red head glared daggers at the amused ebony haired male. The words 'sleep in' didn't appear to be in Sasuke's dictionary. Gaara was only just beginning to sleep more and to his disappointment he was never able to sleep in because his boyfriend always without fail, woke him up every single morning. Gaara never truly complained though, he enjoyed waking to his raven. Sasuke had spent the last month living with Gaara. Not wanting to go home to the excessively large and cold mansion he used to live in. Sasuke tried living with Itachi for awhile but he couldn't stand living with all the other males. Tobi, Deidara and Hidan drove him more insane than his fan girls. Gaara had offered him a place with him and Sasuke jumped at the chance. Temari and Kankurou didn't dare say 'no' when Gaara informed, rather than asking them that Sasuke would now be living there.

Sasuke held a hand out to the sleepy red head. Gaara muttered under his breath and let Sasuke pull him up off the ground. Sasuke gave him a small lopsided grin.

"What?" Gaara questioned moodily. He really wasn't a morning person.

"It's Christmas." Sasuke informed.

"Hn..and?"

"Gaara you really have no meaning of Christmas spirit." Sasuke sighed.

"I don't understand why you do. You're have less joy than a homeless kid." Gaara stated in a monotone voice.

The ebony haired male didn't both retorting. He just grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Temari, Kankurou and Shikamaru sat around the table all wearing Santa hats. Two more hats were placed on the table. Sasuke took a seat at one of the empty chairs and Gaara threw himself on the last remaining chair. The only female at the table stared at them.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"Put the hat on." Temari demanded.

"Uchiha's _don't _wear Santa hats." Sasuke replied bitterly. Temari glared at him.

"What happened to your Christmas spirit Sasuke?" Gaara asked with amusement at his boyfriends sulking face.

"Sasuke you will wear the hat. I'm not beyond tying you up and forcing it onto your head." Temari threatened.

"Trust me Sasuke. Just put the hat on." Kankurou advised. A noticeable bruise was on his face.

The Uchiha sighed. He knew he was going to lose this battle. He looked at Gaara for help who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Gaara was been selfish. If all the attention was on Sasuke then he wouldn't be forced to wear the hat.

"Gaara you're supposed to be on my side." Sasuke stated with annoyance.

The red head sighed.

"Force him to wear the hat Temari and I'll hang your entrails off the Christmas tree." Gaara threatened. His sister stilled.

"That's not really what I meant Gaara but thank you anywa-

"Sasuke if you don't wear the hat you're sleeping on the couch." Gaara cut Sasuke off and smirked.

"HA! Take that cocky Uchiha." Temari leant over and ruffled Gaara's hair. All previous worries of her entrails hanging from the Christmas tree forgotten.

Sasuke muttered and pulled the Santa hat on. His face was one of the most unimpressed expressions he could muster. Gaara froze when everyone turned their eyes to him then to the hat sitting oh so innocently on the table. Oh shit. Was all Gaara could think. Temari batted her eyelids at him. Sasuke smirked evilly.

"No." He replied to them even though they hadn't said anything yet. Their looks were all that were needed.

"Gaara. You're a part of this family and you will wear the hat." Temari told him. Leaving no room for arguments.

The red head stared at the hat with hatred before placing it on his head. He knew if it had been a previous Christmas he would be in his room. He wouldn't have hesitated to hurt either of his siblings if they tried to get him to leave his room and join them for Christmas. However things had changed. He was growing to accept his family. The tension that used to hang in a room whenever Gaara entered had dissipated.

The odd family enjoyed their breakfast before moving their way into the living room. A small tree sat in the corner of the room. There were few presents as money was still tight. Sasuke often slipped money into Temari's wallet to help pay for bills. She refused when he offered money straight up. Temari, Shikamaru and Kankurou took a seat on the three seater couch whilst Sasuke sat on the one seater. Pulling Gaara onto his lap. Temari stood to hand out presents but she interrupted by a knock on the door. She muttered out a threat if there were Christmas carolers at the door. She opened the door and was promptly pushed past by a group of loud males. Her hands went to her hips as she stormed into the living room where all the males had made themselves at home on her floor. She gave them all a scathing glare.

"Happy Christmas un!" A blonde haired male called out with a grin. Ignoring Gaara and Temari's unimpressed glare.

"Pein and Konan fucking kicked us out of the house. Said they wanted to have a quiet lunch. We're fucking not allowed back until dinner." A foul-mouthed almost white haired male told the pissed off female their reason for been here.

"So you just decided that it would be okay to come crash at our house?" She asked, raising a brow.

"It was Kisames' idea! He thought it would be good a idea cause that way Itachi could see his lil bro un!" Deidara cried out.

"We have some good news too. "Tachi will be wanting to tell you himself though." A blue haired man said.

Gaara stood, allowing Sasuke to get off the couch. The youngest Uchiha made his way over to his brother. They hugged lightly.

"It's over Sasuke." Itachi said cryptically.

"What?" Replied Sasuke, slightly blank.

"He's been convicted of murder and child abuse. He's gotten.. a life sentence." Itachi said softly, too afraid that it may be all a dream.

"So it's really over.." The younger Uchiha male breathed out. Relief flooding him.

"Yes. We're free little brother." Itachi let a rare small grace his face.

A small lone tear fell down Sasuke's face. It was the best Christmas present he could have hoped for. His and his older brothers freedom from their father. A pale hand snaked out and wiped the tear away.

"Why are you sad Sasuke? I do not..understand.." Gaara asked with almost frustration.

"I'm not sad Gaara. I'm happy. I'm finally free from him, we're free.. We don't have to worry anymore.. Thank you Gaara.. I owe my life to you.." Sasuke pulled the red head into an embrace and kissed his forehead. Muttering out a small 'I love you' into Gaara's ear.

All the males and one female crowded into the lounge room. Temari, Kankurou and Shikamaru remained on the couch. Sasuke and Gaara retreated to their chair. Sasori sat on the last chair available and Deidara threw himself onto the red head. Kisame, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu sat on the floor. They spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about nothing in particular. The air was light and cheerful. Around 6 the intruding males stood and said their good byes. Itachi handed Sasuke a small present before leaving.

The two teenagers returned to Gaara's room. Sasuke held the present from Itachi tightly in his hand, sitting down onto Gaara's bed. Staring at the perfectly wrapped present.

"Are you going to open it?" Gaara asked with curiosity.

"Hn?"

"Usually when someone gives you a present you open it. Or so I've heard.." Gaara said with slight amusement.

"I know that Gaara." Sasuke snapped out, his grip on the present crinkling the paper. He stared up at Gaara who had a look of hurt and shock on his face. Sasuke sighed. "Sorry..It's just..after mum died.. we no longer had Christmas..Father thought it was just a stupid tradition for children to be spoilt.. for families to be close... Now it's like starting all over again.. I'm not sure how to do it..it scares me that I may lose all of this again...That something will happen..and.." Sasuke trailed off, his face sad and broken.

"I understand..Sasuke.. but you can't hold onto the past.. You taught me that so don't be a hypocrite. You need to let go to. You're not alone Sasuke..you have me..Itachi and all Itachi's asshole friends."

"Will you stay by my side forever?'

"We're each other's existence's Sasuke... one can't live without the other."

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he slowly opened the present from Itachi. He placed the paper neatly on Gaara's bed and looked down at the present. A photo frame. Random objects varying from sea shells to beads and leaves lined the frame. Sasuke gasped softly.

_"Come on Itachi! Help me with Mum's present please big brother!" Sasuke pleaded out._

_"I don't have time Sasuke."_

_"Big brother..pleaseeee" Sasuke begged._

_"No."_

_Sasuke ran up to Itachi's leg and grabbed it, hugging it tightly and stared up at his big brother with puppy dog eyes._

_"Oh fine. Come on Sasuke." Itachi just couldn't say no to those eyes. His little brother had him wrapped around his finger._

_"Thank you Itachi!"_

_The two brothers's sat outside in the enormous backyard gluing shells and various other objects to the photo frame. If Itachi had any say in this, which he didn't, things would have been a lot neater but at least Sasuke was having fun. Itachi would protect Sasuke's childhood as long as he could; Itachi didn't want Sasuke living with what he had to. He rubbed at a bruise on his arm with a sad expression._

_"Big brother? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with worry._

_"I'm fine Sasuke. Are you done yet?"_

_"I think but I need a photo for it now.."_

_"Hn.. I'll have a look for one okay little brother?"_

_"Thank you Itachi! You're my favorite brother ever!" Sasuke squealed out with excitement._

_"I'm you're only brother Sasuke..." Itachi mumbled lightly._

_Sasuke just giggled and ran off leaving Itachi with the mess to clean up._

Sasuke held the frame tightly in his hands. Their bastard of a Father had killed his mum before he could give the present to their Mum. Sasuke had completely forgotten about the photo frame. He looked to see what photo his older brother picked for the messily created frame. A tear hit the photo. It was a photo of their Mum and the two boys. Mikoto was sitting down with Sasuke in her lap and Itachi standing by her side. Sasuke had a huge grin, whilst Mikoto let a soft smile grace her face. Itachi showed no real expression, his emotions were already waning under their Father's abusive ways. The photo though..how did Itachi have it? Their Father burnt all the photos with Mikoto in it. Itachi must have hidden it well. Another tear hit the photo.

Gaara sat down next to Sasuke and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sasuke leant into Gaara without letting his eyes leave the photo. They stayed like that for some time before Sasuke finally pulled away with a small smile. He sat the frame down on Gaara's bedside table before pulling something out of his pocket. The wrapping was extremely messy compared to Itachi's carefully wrapped present. Sasuke handed the present to Gaara who took it hesitantly.

"I..didn't get you anything though.." Gaara's face looked guilty and upset.

"I don't mind. Just open it Gaara."

The red head opened the small present and dropped the paper onto the ground. A silver ring fell into Gaara's hand. It was plain except for the carefully engraved word. It read 'forever' in delicate letters. It was only a small present, perhaps even a little girlie but it meant so much. Gaara slipped it onto his right index finger and leant over to kiss Sasuke.

"Thank you..Sasuke."

"Hn."

Both teenagers laid back onto the bed side by side. Gaara moved slightly so his head was lying on Sasuke's chest. Listening to his heartbeat relaxed the red head greatly. Sasuke sat up, disturbing the smaller boy who shot Sasuke an annoyed look. Sasuke simply ignored it and pressed play on Gaara's ipod that was currently connected to his speakers before lying back down and pulling Gaara back with him.

The soft steady beat of one of their favorite songs began playing softly through out the room. Both teenagers drifted off into a light sleep, clinging to each other like each other's lifelines.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause soon or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I Just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_


	16. Epilogue

**AN: **

**The end had finally come. I started this fan fiction close to a year ago but I only started posting it in the last few months.. It turned out nothing like what I originally planned but that doesn't matter; I like this one better. **

**I'm not sure about this ending though =/ I don't know if I like it. Most of it's just summarized details on their last ten years (It has time skip)**

**Also, I left out a lemon because it didn't really fit but I will write a one-shot soon with a lemon with them for those who are interested in reading lemon-ey goodness.**

**Well anyway. Thank you so much to all the people who took the time to review this, it's greatly appreciated and inspired me to keep writing.  
I'm so happy, I hit 50 reviews. Thank you all so much xD**

Gaara sat patiently in his and Sasuke's apartment. The two had brought it only four years ago after selling Sasuke's old mansion. The Uchiha had never wanted to live there again; too many bad memories came from the cold mansion. Memories of murder and abuse lurked in every room. Sasuke and his older brother Itachi went halves in the money from the mansion as well as their Father's money. Which they gained access to after he was sentenced to life in prison. Uchiha Corps was sold. Neither Itachi nor Sasuke had interest in taking over the family business. Both Uchiha's were extremely rich but neither flaunted it. The most money Sasuke had spent was on his and Gaara's apartment. Itachi spent a small sum of his money on buying a new house for him and his odd family consisting of Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu and of course his lover Kisame. None of them had wanted to separate from each other. All too used to been among one another.

The door to the apartment opened and Gaara shot his head up. Smiling lightly when Sasuke walked in. The Uchiha was dressed in a plain black suit, as was Gaara. It was their tenth anniversary tonight. Though they never really had an official day that they started going out. They marked it by the day they first kissed under the tree at their old high school.

"Save any lives today?" Gaara questioned lightly. Sasuke had completed Med. School and was now a second year Intern at the Konaha Hospital.

"Hn.. " Sasuke didn't go into anymore details. Instead he bent down and kissed Gaara on the lips before straightening back up and offering a hand out to his boyfriend.

Gaara took the out stretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He never really had a growth spurt after his teens and only came up to Sasuke's chin, which annoyed him to great levels. Sasuke just found it cute. Both males exited their apartment and headed to the car park. Once they were in the car Gaara looked at Sasuke hesitantly. Sasuke watched Gaara carefully. Waiting for what Gaara wanted to say.

"Can..we go see her first?" Gaara asked softly.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked reluctantly.

"Hn."

"Alright then."

Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the edge of town. Gaara was quiet and subdued in the car ride. Keeping his thoughts to himself. The red head pulled a slight sorrowful face. Sasuke sighed lightly, he wanted tonight to be fun without any sad memories intruding but he couldn't just say no to Gaara either. Sasuke stopped the car in a small empty car park. Both males got out of the car, Sasuke walking over to Gaara and grabbing his hand tightly, squeezing Gaara's hand to reassure the red head who now looked uncertain. Making their way over to the gate that sat in the middle of a large brick fence that hid the inside. Swinging open the gate both males walked straight for a few minutes before turning left. They both stopped and Gaara crouched down. Rubbing his fingers over what stood in front of him.

**Temari Sabaku**

**1984 to 2014**

**Beloved sister, wife and mother.**

Gaara sighed heavily and leant back into Sasuke who pressed his legs against the crouching red head. Temari took her own life five years earlier. None of them had excepted it. Temari had hidden her depression from everyone so well. Gaara blamed himself for a long time, saying he should have seen it coming, if it wasn't for Sasuke's support Gaara would have fallen to pieces. Then again, if it wasn't for Sasuke, Gaara may not have even cared. Temari had married Shikamaru after three years and had three daughters. Seven-year-old twins. Maiyu and Yuki and a four year old Kei. The three children didn't understand why their mummy was gone and Shikamaru struggled to look after his three children. He quit his job to look after them fully but he also began to fall into a depression after losing his wife. Gaara and Kankurou often helped out, wanting their nieces to have a happy childhood, or as happy as possible without their mother around.

The red head stood and Sasuke placed his head onto Gaara's. Kissing him on the head before wrapping his arms around the red head. Gaara sighed heavily and moved out of Sasuke's embrace. Heading back to the car quietly, Sasuke walking by his side. Once they were in the car and a good distance away from the graveyard Sasuke began to talk again.

"Did you sell any paintings today Gaara?"

"Hn.. A few..." Gaara answered softly. Sasuke had helped Gaara set up an art studio. The red head managed it with the help of Kankurou. Gaara often sold paintings and photos. His brother made puppets to sell and Gaara occasionally humored his nieces by placing their drawings in his art studio.

Sasuke nodded his head slightly and concentrated on driving before requesting that Gaara closed his eyes. The red head did as he was told, not questioning it. The car pulled up and Sasuke hopped out, going to Gaara's side of the door and helping the now blind Gaara out and muttering to keep his eye's closed. Leading Gaara along by the hand for a few minutes. Finally coming to a stop, he sat down and pulled Gaara down with him.

"Open your eyes." Sasuke commanded gently.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked around slowly. Noting his surroundings he smiled softly. Sasuke had taken him back to where everything started. The tree that held so many memories for them. They had come so far in ten years. So many people were amazed that they lasted this long. Gaara didn't understand that though, Sasuke was his existence. Why would he ever want to lose the ebony haired male? It just made no sense to him, he watched his older brother go through many girlfriends and never settling down. Gaara just didn't get it.

Sasuke smiled as he watched Gaara's thoughtful face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"About how much I love you.. You're..my whole life Sasuke.." Gaara muttered quietly with a small blush.

"Same for me Gaara. Forever, remember? I love you." Sasuke smiled and kissed Gaara softly, their lips molding perfectly.

Gaara was caught in a whirlwind of thoughts. Over the last ten years Sasuke had helped him change so much. When he first met Sasuke he'd snap out death threats as easily as saying 'hello'. Gaara only had feeling of hate, anger, rage and despair but Sasuke taught him how to feel so many other things love, lust, happiness and even jealously. He didn't think that there was someone who existed truly for him. Sasuke was Gaara's and always be. It would be foolish to try and change that.

Sasuke sighed contentedly. He was truly happy with Gaara. Before he met Gaara he had few emotions. He preferred to shut them out and pretend they didn't exist but Gaara brought them out again. Sasuke felt like Gaara was made for him, he never believed in that shit until he met the red head but now he knew it was real.

Soul mates did exist.


End file.
